The Full House
by Invicible-British-Gentleman
Summary: Quand Sherlock demanda à Molly de l'aider, elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'elle serait chargée d'une tâche aussi difficile.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:**The Full House

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Éventuel Molly/Sherlock

**Warning:** énorme spoils sur «les chutes du Reichenbach»

**Résumé:** Quand Sherlock demanda à Molly de l'aider, elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'elle serait chargée d'une tâche aussi difficile.

**Note de la traductrice:** Cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Emcee Frodis. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu. Bonne lecture!

**Partie une **

Le docteur Molly Hooper avait l'humilité d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas un génie. Surtout avec le nombre de personnes absolument brillantes qui semblaient s'être introduit dans sa vie récemment. Elle était, cependant, assez intelligente. Ainsi, cela l'a pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle appris deux faux faits importants de la façon la plus spectaculaire possible dans un enchaînement rapide. Malheureusement, ces faits erronés étaient liés.

Le premier était qu'aider Sherlock Holmes à mettre en scène sa propre mort serait pour elle, la chose la plus difficile au monde à réaliser.

Le second était que la plus belle chose au monde pour elle, serait de vivre avec Sherlock Holmes.

Elle avait participé au plan de Sherlock. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas écouter une seule seconde ces calomnies, sinon leur ruse pourrait échouer. Qu'il ait tant de confiance en elle lui a réchauffé le cœur, bien que cela signifiait qu'elle ne le verrait probablement plus jamais.

Sherlock avait été très vague sur les détails de son plan une fois que la partie concernant Molly était fini. Il lui avait dit que moins elle savait, plus sûr elle serait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache où il irait après que tout fût dit et fait. Il lui a juste assuré qu'il serait loin et en sécurité.

Aussi, elle fût étonnée quand – après avoir aidée Sherlock à s'échapper de Barts et après avoir falsifiée ses résultats d'autopsie- elle le trouva assis sur son sofa, caressant oisivement Toby.

"Vous devriez avoir une meilleure serrure pour votre porte» remarqua impassiblement Sherlock, ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour la regarder.«Vous êtes une jeune femme célibataire modérément attirante. Cela fait de vous une cible de choix pour une violation de domicile et une potentielle agression sexuelle."

Molly darda du regard son minuscule appartement. "Hum". Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Malgré le choc, elle sentit un flottement dans sa poitrine du fait que Sherlock la trouvait 'modérément attirante'. "Je suis désolée. Que faites-vous ici?"

Sherlock leva finalement la tête, fixant Molly de son regard bleu perçant, semblant regarder à travers elle. Cela fît a son estomac d'étranges flip-flop comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. "Hum?J'ai dû modifier le scénario de ma mort. Même avec Moriarty et moi-même mort, son syndicat peut toujours cibler mes associés. Je dois garder un œil sur eux avant que je ne quitte le pays. Comme vous êtes la seule personne qui sait que je suis toujours vivant, je vais devoir rester à votre domicile jusqu'à ce que je puisse assurer la sécurité de mon entourage."

Molly fronça les sourcils, plusieurs choses de la déclaration de Sherlock la rendait confuse. Elle choisit de se concentrer sur ce qui, dans son esprit, était le plus important. "Êtes-vous en train de me demander si vous pouvez vivre avec moi?"

Sherlock inclinât la tête, réfléchissant à la situation. "Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment en avoir fait la demande. Cependant, je suppose que c'est une de ces finesses sociales dont on dit souvent que je passe sous silence." Il se redressa sur ses pieds et se déplaça avec une grâce féline vers Molly, se penchant vers elle. "Molly Hooper, puis-je rester à votre domicile jusqu'à ce que je puisse assurer la sécurité de mon entourage?"

Molly retînt son souffle et le laissa s'échapper en un drôle de grincement. Pourquoi était-elle incapable dire un seul mot en sa présence?

Le sourire de Sherlock était absolument éblouissant. "Bon, alors?" Il se jeta sur le canapé, faisant pousser un hurlement à Toby qui se sauva avant que de longues jambes ne l'écrasent. "Faites un peu de thé".

"Attendez..."dit Molly en levant une main et en secouant la tête. "Sherlock, je n'ai qu'une seule chambre."

Sherlock tourna sa tête vers elle alors qu'il était couché de tout son long sur le sofa. "Bien sûr. Vous avez des vêtements sales éparpillés sur tout le plancher de votre chambre, ce qui indique que vous n'avez pas eu de visiteur depuis un certain temps, particulièrement du genre masculin. Vous suralimentez votre chat pour compenser l'amour et l'affection que vous ne pouvez pas donner à un humain- Je vous assure, il est surestimé. Il y a une bouteille de vin sur le comptoir dont vous prenez un verre chaque soir en rentrant chez vous – arrêtez de vous sentir si coupable à ce sujet, c'est votre seul vice. Vous avez plusieurs messages de votre meilleure amie sur votre répondeur téléphonique vous informant de ses noces à venir et de son désir de vous avoir comme Demoiselle d'honneur. Vous devriez répondre, malgré le fait que vous en avez assez d'être Demoiselle d'honneur après l'avoir déjà fait cinq fois auparavant, jugeant des cauchemars de taffetas vous les avez suspendus dans votre garde-robe." Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration. Molly se demanda comment il était capable de déduire tout ça sans hésitation. «Une deuxième chambre serait un gaspillage d'argent qui ne ferait que vous rappeler que vous n'avez personne pour l'occuper. Vous êtes le portrait remarquablement stéréotypé d'une femme qui s'est résignée au célibat.

Les joues de Molly étaient brûlantes dans un mélange d'humiliation totale et d'un soupçon de rage. "Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires et écouté mon répondeur?"

Sherlock détourna les yeux et posa sa tête contre l'accoudoir du sofa. "Je m'ennuyais. Ne vous préoccupez pas des implications sociales du fait de partager un appartement avec moi avec seulement une chambre. Même dans ma propre maison, je préfère dormir sur le canapé. Hormis les nuits où je ne dors pas. Comment s'est passée l'autopsie?"

Molly se sentait absolument dépassés par la situation et venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore enlever son manteau. Elle le fît finalement, l'accrocha à la poignet de la porte- à coté de celui de Sherlock- et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises en bois dur de sa cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de vin sur le comptoir.

"Ne laissez pas ma présence interrompre votre routine" Sherlock croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Mais tandis que vous vous servez de ce vin...thé?"

Molly revînt sur ses pas et retourna en cuisine, remplissant une bouilloire électrique d'eau avant de prendre un verre et de le remplir de vin bon marché qu'elle appréciait. "Votre autopsie s'est bien passée. J'ai dit que vous vous étiez rompu le coup et-"

"Pas mon autopsie!" dit Sherlock d'un ton irrité, en s'asseyant. "Celle de Moriarty! Vous devez avoir été celle qui l'a réalisée. En dépit de votre badinage précédent, personne ne l'aurait cru suffisamment sérieux pour vous forcer à vous récuser."

"Celle de Moriarty ?" Molly secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas..."

"Oh, arrêtez, vous êtes vraiment fatigante! Dit Sherlock d'un ton cassant. "L'autopsie de Moriarty aurait dû être menée juste après la mienne quand son corps a été découvert..." Molly n'avait jamais vu une telle surprise sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes, mais c'était sans équivoque. C'était aussi assez terrifiant. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je parle. Parce que son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Aussi inepte que la police ne l'est, ils ont dû examiner où j'étais tombé dans le but de discerner toute la situation. Ce qui signifie que le corps de Moriarty n'était plus là. Ce qui signifie qu'il est encore en vie." Il secoua sa tête. "Mais c'est impossible. J'étais à quelques centimètres de lui quand il s'est tiré une balle."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. "Mais non. Je suis lui. Et il est moi. La seule personne qui aurait pu me tromper comme ça, c'est moi. Par conséquent, il en serait capable." Il couru vers la porte, et saisit son manteau. "Oubliez le thé! Je dois y aller!"

"Sherlock!" appela Molly. "Que pensez vous faire?"

Sherlock s'était arrêté alors qu'il mettait son écharpe. «Je vais enquêter. C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours»

"C'est ce que vous _faisiez_, Sherlock." souligna Molly. "Vous vous êtes tué cet après-midi, vous vous souvenez?"

Sherlock hocha lentement de la tête. «"C'est vrai. Je suppose que ce serait rendre les choses un peu plus difficile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Juste un peu." soupira Molly.

Sherlock rayonna "Il commençait à faire un peu terne. C'est bon d'avoir du changement."

Avant que Molly ne pu dire un autre mot, Sherlock se précipita vers la porte.

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout! Je publierai la suite prochainement. Quelques reviews ne seraient pas de trop! :) A bientôt!**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur****:** Normalement, je poste mes chapitres plus tard, mais j'ai obtenu tellement de commentaires positifs pour la première partie, que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poster la suivante ( J'ai également ressenti que la première partie était un peu trop courte). Merci à tous pour vos commentaires merveilleux! J'étais un peu inquiète, car c'est ma première fanfic sur Sherlock et c'est un personnage difficile à cerner.

**Note de la traductrice: **Désolée du léger retard! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Partie deux:**

Molly s'inquiétait au sujet de Sherlock les trois jours suivant. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il allait bien. Quelqu'un qui avait simulé aussi facilement sa propre mort n'aurait aucun problème à ne pas se faire remarqué après la dite mort. Elle avait lu les journaux page par page afin de savoir si Sherlock avait été découvert vivant. C'était idiot de sa part de faire cela. Si il avait été repéré, ça aurai été indiqué en première page. Les journaux étaient encore plein de SUICIDE DU DETECTIVE ESCROC.

Molly avait toujours des choses à faire en plus du souci que lui causait Sherlock. Elle devait remplir son rôle dans la ruse de son décès. Elle a dû s'occuper du corps non réclamé qu'ils avaient utilisés pour simuler la mort de Sherlock. Elle s'assura que le corps était emballé et envoyé au crématoire avant que quiconque ne l'ai bien regardé. Elle s'arrêta au 221B Baker Street pour vérifier que John allait bien. Il ne répondit pas. Mme Hudson la trouva dehors, sur le perron, en train de sonner à l'appartement. Elle lui offrit une tasse de thé et lui expliqua que John n'avait pas eut de visiteurs depuis la mort de Sherlock. Elle lui demanda ensuite comment elle se portait. Molly ne pouvait pas penser un seul instant lui dire qu'elle se sentait mal. Mme Hudson lui rappelait beaucoup sa grand-mère et lui mentir, -même avec les meilleurs intentions au monde- lui ferait se sentir sale. Cependant, elle fît son devoir et feignit d'être en état et choc et de tristesse et toutes les autres choses que l'on est censé ressentir lorsque l'on a perdu quelqu'un que l'on aime.

«Il vous aimait vraiment, ma chère» dit Mme Hudson alors qu'elle servait à Molly une autre tasse de thé. «Je veux dire. Je sais qu'il avait de drôles façons de le montrer, mais il l'a tout de même fait.»

Molly évita son regard. «Il aimait que je le laisse entrer dans le laboratoire.»

«Ne soyez pas si stupide» répondit Mme Hudson. «Aussi brillant homme qu'il était, il agissait comme un enfant de sept ans. La seule chose qu'il savait faire avec une fille c'était de lui tirer les cheveux»

Molly ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir en pensant que Sherlock aimait tirer les cheveux de _tout le monde_. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'elle comptait et qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle supposa alors que c'était pour Sherlock l'équivalent d'aimer quelqu'un.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à Mme Hudson et avait pris congé d'elle. Elle retourna alors chez elle, un sac de curry à emporter dans la main.

Elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement quand elle vît Sherlock assis dans son sofa, et croisa les doigts. Ses boucles d'habitude volumineuses avaient été sévèrement plaqués en arrière et elle vît également un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil sur la table de la cuisine, sans doute une partie d'un déguisement.

«Nous savons que Moriarty est vivant, mais il n'a toujours donner aucun signe de vie. Il est entrer dans la clandestinité. Dans les sous-terrains. Il a passé des années à cultiver la capacité de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il est probable qu'il ne refasse pas surface jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne l'initiative. Mais que veut-il? Qu'attend-il?»

«Est-ce à moi que vous parlez?» demanda Molly, perplexe alors qu'elle mettait son sac de plats à emporter sous la table.

«Non, ce n'est pas à vous que je _parle_» répondit Sherlock, de manière pas très subtile. «Je parle à Toby»

Molly leva un sourcil. «Vous parlez à mon chat?»

«Hum. Oui.» acquiesça Sherlock. «Il est un peu plus réactif que mon crâne, mais moins argumentatif que John. Je crois avoir finalement trouver l'équilibre parfait.» Il se leva et se mit à marcher à pas mesurés, marchant sur la petite table de Molly sans interrompre son rythme. «Cependant, j'ai atteint l'apex d'aide qu'un félin puisse me donner. Qu'est-ce que Moriarty veut maintenant?» Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il alluma une des cigarettes et inspira profondément. «Il m'a déjà discrédité et il croit que je suis mort à présent. Quel sera son prochain coup?»

«Vous ne pouvez pas fumer!» s'écria Molly.

Sherlock pencha sa tête vers Molly curieusement. «Je suis mort, Molly. Je ne suis pas vraiment en danger.»

«Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Sherlock» répondit Molly. «D'ailleurs, mon propriétaire va...»

«Votre propriétaire vous permet de garder Toby, ce qui signifie qu'il est très laxiste sur l'air et la politique de propreté au sein du complexe. Il cultive également du cannabis dans la chaufferie.»

Molly agita les mains inutilement avant de les poser sur ses hanches. «Eh bien... Peut-être que je ne veut pas que mes affaires sentent la fumée»

Sherlock cligna des yeux en regardant Molly. «Seriez-vous en train de me résister?»

Molly laissa échapper un petit cri. «Je...Eh bien...» Elle se redressa alors. C'était sa maison. Elle n'allait pas permettre à Sherlock de ruiner ses habitudes juste parce qu'il en avait envie. «Oui.» Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, quoique le mouvement soit fortement artificiel et maladroit pour elle. «Je vous résiste. Je ne veux pas que vous fumiez dans mon appartement.»

Sherlock cligna des yeux une fois de plus. «Intéressant.» Il se jeta sur le canapé. «Vous devrez alors aller à la pharmacie et me chercher des patchs. Je ne peux plus aller dans les magasins désormais. J'exigerai dix boîtes. Pour le moment.»

Molly s'assit à la table de la cuisine. «Comment vous êtes-vous procurer des cigarettes si vous ne pouvez pas aller dans un magasin?»

Un de vos voisins se cache de sa femme car il recommence à fumer. Il se cache sur le perron.» soupira-il. «Moriarty n'a aucun besoin de se cacher. J'étais la seule personne qui était au courant de son suicide apparent et il a réussi à effacer son nom en se présentant en tant que Richard Brook. Quelle raison pourrait-il avoir pour continuer de se cacher?»

Molly ne savait pas si Sherlock était vraiment en train de lui parler, si il parlait à Toby ou si il parlait simplement à voix haute. «Eh bien, vous disiez que Moriarty est comme vous...»

Sherlock était assis droit comme un piquet. «Bien sûr! C'était juste en face de moi!» Il mis une main devant son visage. «C'était si près de moi, je n'étais pas en mesure de le voir réellement! Oh, ça n'arrive presque jamais. Plutôt stimulant. Molly Hooper, vous êtes brillante!»

Molly fronça légèrement les sourcils. «Qu'ai-je dit?»

«Moriarty est comme moi. J'ai pu comprendre qu'il a simulé sa mort, il a compris que j'avais simulé la mienne aussi. Maintenant Moriarty essaie de trouver un moyen de prouver que je suis encore en vie en me séduisant en utilisant le mystère planant sur la façon dont il a simulé sa mort.»

Molly appuya sa tête contre sa main et regarda Sherlock. «Comment faites-vous pour ne pas avoir de mal de tête, Sherlock?»

«C'est ce à quoi sert la morphine.» murmura Sherlock distraitement.

Molly fronça les sourcils. «Pardon?»

Sherlock fît un geste dédaigneux de la main. «Peu importe.»

Molly se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant Sherlock. «Alors... Qu'est-ce que vous-allez faire? Si Moriarty tente de vous attirer à l'aide du mystère concernant ce qui lui est arrivé, vous ne devriez pas le poursuivre.»

Un des sourcils de Sherlock se releva légèrement. «Ou devrais-je le trouver en premier.»

«Mais Sherlock-» commença à protester Molly.

Sherlock secoua la tête. «Si je ne le retrouve pas en premier, si je ne cherche pas à l'attirer à l'aide de _ma propre existence continue_, alors il gagnera la partie. Il en aura après John, Mme. Hudson... Il sait ce que cela aurai comme effet sur moi.»

Molly fronça les sourcils. « Donc vous allez lui éviter cette peine.»

«Moriarty et moi jouons à un constant jeu d'échecs. Nous sommes tout les deux à la recherche de la même table. Il est juste question de trouver une ouverture avant l'autre.»

Molly hocha la tête et sourit tristement à Sherlock. « Ça fait de moi un pion?»

Sherlock semblait considérer cette question. Il se tourna alors vers le canapé. «Je crois que je suis fatigué. Je suppose que cinq jours est une assez longue durée pour rester éveillé. Vous devriez également vous reposez. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes dans le département de pathologie avec une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Avec moi qui n'est pas en mesure de résoudre des crimes, votre travail sera beaucoup plus difficile.»

Sans un mot, Sherlock se jeta sur le canapé, donnant le dos à Molly. Elle soupira profondément, marchant vers sa chambre. «Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas vous faire tuer pour de vrai. Je vais avoir assez de problèmes avec vous étant mort pour de faux.»

**Voila, c'est ainsi que se termine ce deuxième chapitre! J'espere que ça vous à plus! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment! En plus, ce chapitre est plus long que deux chapitres précédents. Voila le troisième chapitre de The Full House! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! :)**

**Partie trois:**

Molly n'avait jamais osée insinuer que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson formaient un couple. Après avoir vécu trois semaines avec Sherlock, elle commençait à ce demander si cette rumeur n'était pas un peu vrai finalement. Il faudrait _être_ amoureux de Sherlock pour pouvoir vivre avec lui.

Il restait des heures éveillé- elle se demandait même parfois si il dormait. Il tenait des conversations sans audience excepté Toby- quand il daignait prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. En dépit de ses protestations continues sur le fait qu'il pourrait se faire prendre, il persista à sortir de l'appartement afin de prendre de l'avance sur Moriarty. Il fouinait également dans ses affaires et cela devînt fortement personnelle («Molly, vous devez aller à la pharmacie pour préparer vos menstruation à venir.»). Il aboyait des ordres et lui disait que les choses qu'elle faisait étaient mornes ou stupides.

Il était plus _Sherlockien _que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Molly savait au fond d'elle que c'était parce qu'il était frustré par son incapacité à se déplacer librement, pour trouver Moriarty -et surtout- pour voir John. Mais est-ce que ça voulais dire qu'il devait s'en prendre à elle comme ça?

Le jour de l'enterrement de Sherlock arriva enfin. Il avait été retardé le temps que le scandale de sa mort ne s'apaise. Ce devait être une petite cérémonie. Le frère de Sherlock avait pris moult précaution afin de le tenir à l'écart de la presse. Molly était vêtu d'une robe noire conservatrice, celle qu'elle avait porter pour l'enterrement de son père et qu'elle n'avait plus revêtu depuis.

Lorsque Molly sortie de sa chambre, Sherlock leva les yeux de son bras auquel il appliquait un autre patch de nicotine. «Vous êtes très belle».

Les joues de Molly devinrent rouges et elle détourna rapidement le regard. «Eh bien...Hum...Mer-»

Sherlock se releva sur ses pieds et se tint près de Molly. «Pourquoi êtes-vous si belle? Vous ne mettez pas en valeur vos atouts, donc vous n'allez pas à un rencard. Ce style vestimentaire n'a pas été populaire depuis cinq ans, mais il n'a été porté qu'une seule fois. Cette robe vous rappel de mauvais souvenirs. Elle est noir et très sobre. Vous la portiez lors de la mort de votre père. Vous la considérez comme étant votre robe de funérailles. Étant donné que la seule personne de votre connaissance qui est morte récemment est actuellement debout en face de vous, je répète ma question initiale... Pourquoi êtes-vous si belle?»

Après avoir passé trois semaines avec Sherlock, Molly était devenue meilleure pour traiter la quantité importante d'informations qu'il aimait accumuler. «Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais aller à votre enterrement?»

Sherlock acquiesça. «Je suis encore en vie. Par conséquent, vous n'avez aucune raison de peiner.»

«Je pensais que je devais faire comme si vous _étiez _mort.» souligna Molly. «Tout le monde le remarquera si je n'y vais pas. Ils pourraient commencer à comprendre.»

Sherlock secoua la tête, se détournant de Molly et ramassa un tas de paperasse qu'elle avait apporté à la maison pour travailler, probablement à la recherche de choses qu'elle avait manquées. «Tout le monde sait que vous êtes très émotive et que vous aviez un engouement à mon égard. Appelez John en larmes et dites lui que vous êtes trop bouleversée pour assister aux funérailles.» Il jeta les papiers sur la table de la cuisine. «Vous n'avez pas pris en compte les blessures par perforation entre les orteils de cet homme. C'était un meurtre, pas une crise cardiaque. Compte tenu de l'état émotionnel de John, il ne viendra pas jusqu'à chez vous pour voir si vous allez bien. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose qui sera facile à réaliser tandis que John et Mme. Hudson seront loin de Baker Street.»

Molly était sur le point de protester que jouer autant avec les sentiments de John était cruelle, mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Sherlock. «De quoi avez-vous besoin?»

«J'ai besoin de mon violon.» répondit Sherlock. «Aussi brillant causeur que votre animal de compagnie puisse être, mon raisonnement déductif a été handicapé par la perte de mon instrument. Pendant que vous serez là-bas, pouvez-vous également récupérer certains de mes vêtements. Le fait de m'habiller avec les vêtements que votre ancien amant a oublié est assez pénible, d'autant plus qu'il faisait au moins huit centimètres de moins que moi.»

«C'est de l'introduction par effraction.» souligna Molly.

Sherlock acquiesça. «Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas.» Il brandit une clé. «Jai encore une clé. Ce n'est donc pas par effraction.»

Molly pris la clé. «Vous voulez que j'aille à l'appartement de John sans demander sa permission et que je prenne quelque chose dont il m'a dit que vous jouez à toutes heures de la journée?»

Sherlock regarda simplement Molly. «J'apprécie que nos interactions accrues vous aient permis d'arrêter tout bégaiement en ma présence. Vous êtes presque intéressante quand vous prenez confiance en vous.» Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon emprunté- un jean qui avait l'air ridicule sur lui. Il sortit une note. «Pendant que vous serez à Baker Street, j'aurais besoin de vous pour trouver un garçon. Il vit dans la rue près de la station de métro. Son nom est Wiggins. Donnez-lui cette note. Elle contient une allocation pour la continuité de la surveillance de John et de Mme Hudson. Je me suis arrangé avant ma mort.

«Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous ne pouvez que me donner des ordres?» demanda Molly désespérément.

«Parce que je vis avec vous.» répondit Sherlock, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il enfonça la note dans sa main.

Molly regarda la note qu'elle serrait dans sa main. «Est-ce ce que John a vécu quand il vivait avec vous?»

«Non.» répondit Sherlock. «Il n'avait pas un emploi régulier. Je peux difficilement voler à Barts son seul membre compétent en pathologie.»

Avec un soupir résigné, Molly se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle fût partie, elle se demanda comment il a fallu 35 années à quelqu'un pour essayer de tuer Sherlock Holmes.

**Oo°oO**

Le 221B Baker Street était dans un état absolu. Il n'a jamais été l'un des appartements les plus organisés. Sherlock faisait toujours de nombreuses expériences afin d'éviter de s'ennuyer. Et quand cela se produisait, des choses comme le smiley dessiné sur le mur criblé de balles en témoignait.

Il semblait qu'en l'absence de Sherlock, l'appartement était encore pire que lorsqu'il l'occupait. Des expériences à moitié terminés avaient été jetés un peu partout dans l'appartement avec colère. De la vaisselle et des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout. John n'avait manifestement pas pris correctement soin de lui.

Molly rassembla quelques vêtements dans la chambre de Sherlock. Elle espérait que John ne s'apercevrait pas de leur disparition. Aussi intelligent que John était, il n'était pas Sherlock et ne verra pas la différence, surtout compte tenu de son état émotionnel.

Le violon de Sherlock était une tout autre affaire. Il était sur la table de la cuisine, tout à fait intacte. L'étui était toujours ouverte, comme si il attendait que son propriétaire le récupère.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen au monde pour que John ne remarque qu'il avait été pris de l'appartement.

Molly pris son téléphone et envoya un texto à Sherlock sur le nouveau mobile qu'elle lui avait acheter après qu'il ai insisté. Elle lui écrit à propos de la situation concernant le violon. Un battement de cœur plus tard, elle avait reçu sa réponse:

_Prenez-le de toute façon._

_SH_

Soupirant, Molly ferma l'étui et glissa le violon dans les sacs à provisions qu'elle avait acquis pour transporter les affaires de Sherlock. Cela semblait être une mauvaise idée. Là encore, très peu de choses concernant Sherlock semblaient être de _bonnes _idées.

Molly serra les sacs hermétiquement contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement, faisant attention à bien verrouiller les portes derrière elle. Elle se précipita vers la station de métro, gardant les sacs contre sa poitrine.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit un son mélodieux provenant du coin de la rue. Il y avait un jeune homme assis à cet endroit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Il était mince et portait un manteau usé, beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec celui de Sherlock, malgré le fait qu'il soit très abîmé. Il jouait de l'harmonica, une tasse de papier ciré, qui semblait miteuse, en face de lui. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ça semblait manifestement ridicule qu'elle devait lui manquer. Il se faisait remarquer, il semblait un peu hors du temps, d'un air presque Dickensien.

«Monnaie, mademoiselle?» Demanda le garçon alors qu'il éloignait l'harmonica de ses lèvres. «Je vous joue une jolie chanson en échange.»

«Êtes-vous Wiggins?» demanda Molly, sachant quelle serait la réponse avant même de l'avoir posé.

Le garçon regarda furtivement autour de lui avant de regarder fixement Molly. «Qui le demande?»

Molly fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la note. Elle la mis dans la tasse de Wiggins. «C'est pour vous.» Elle se précipita, essayant de prendre son titre de transport (Oyster card) dans sa poche.

«Vous le connaissiez alors?» Wiggins avait pris la note et l'avait lu, et avait ranger le porte-monnaie inclus dans sa poche. « Il devait vraiment avoir confiance en vous.»

Molly considéra cette déclaration. «J'étais sa pathologiste.» fût la seule réponse qu'elle put donner.

«Je vais prévenir mes gars Madame, mais nous avons entendus des rumeurs au sujet du Doc. Nous ne pourrons peut être pas être en mesure de garder un œil sur lui.»

Oo°oO

Lorsque Molly retourna à son appartement, Sherlock faisait les cents pas dans le salon, les mains jointent derrière son dos. Lorsque Molly entra, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. «Aller à son propre enterrement est quelque chose que je conseillerai à toute personne de faire. Cela vous permet de savoir quel rôle vous avez joué dans la vie de ceux qui vous entourent.»

Molly secoua la tête légèrement. «Vous m'avez envoyé à Baker Street et vous m'avez fait rater votre enterrement afin que _vous_ puissiez risquer d'être vu par tout le monde?»

«De toute évidence, on ne m'a pas vu. Il était plus important que j'aille à mon enterrement et que je mesure le bien-être de mes associés que pour vous de faire semblant de pleurnicher et de pleurer.» Il arracha les sacs des mains de Molly. «Maintenant, j'aurai besoins que vous sortiez, trouviez John, preniez un café et que fassiez semblant de pleurnicher et de pleurer.»

«Qu-». Molly porta une main à son front. «Mais- je viens juste de rentrer pour vous rendre votre violon!»

«C'est sans importance.» répondit Sherlock, jetant les sacs n'importe où. «John a dit à Mme Hudson qu'il ne retournera pas à Baker Street. Il ne verra pas que le violon a disparu.»

Molly leva un sourcil. «Vous ne voulez pas de votre violon. Vous vouliez juste donner une indication oblique à John pour montrer que vous êtes vivant.»

Sherlock jeta un rapide regard à Molly. «Oblique? Bonne déduction, Molly. Je crois que j'ai une nette influence sur vous. Je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit certain, mais je voulais lui donner un indice. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de vous pour trouver John et savoir où il ira et s'il reviendra à Baker Street.»

«Wiggins a dit quelque chose à ce sujet.» signala Molly. «Il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à garder un œil sur John.»

«Il le faut.» dit Sherlock distraitement, recommençant à arpenter le salon. «Il a toujours été l'un des plus utiles dans le réseau des sans-abri. Eh bien? Allez-y!»

Molly secoua la tête. «Sherlock, vous ne pouvez pas juste...Eh bien...»

«Je ne peux pas quoi?» demanda Sherlock.

«Eh bien...Euh...» baissa les yeux et se tordit les mains.

Sherlock roula des yeux. «Je pensais que que votre bégaiement vous était passé lorsque vous m'aviez hurlé dessus quand je testais des motifs de trajectoire avec votre soutien-gorge en guise de fronde de fortune.»

«Vous ne pouvez pas me faire courir à travers Londres pour faire des choses à votre place!» s'écria tout à coup Molly. «Vous m'avez déjà fait commettre un crime pour vous aujourd'hui!»

«Je ne pense pas que récupérer mes affaires à ma demande puisse suffire à vous envoyer en prison.»

Molly laissa échapper un soupir. «Eh bien... Je vous ai aidé à truquer votre mort.»

«Truquer sa mort n'est pas un crime en soi au Royaume-Uni à moins que l'on encaisse de manière frauduleuse l'assurance.» souligna Sherlock. «Je n'ai pas d'assurance vie. Je voulais m'assurer que Mycroft soit contraint de payer l'intégralité de la facture de mes funérailles.»

«Mon rôle était illégal!» protesta Molly. «Tout au moins, je pourrais perdre ma licence! Être _renvoyée_!»

«Très bien.» Sherlock sourit fortement à Molly. «Ne faites pas ça pour moi, alors.» Il parlait à travers ses dents serrés. «Faites-le pour John. Vous aimez John et si vous étiez à sa place, vous vous sentiriez mal, n'est-ce pas? Assurez-vous qu'il va bien.»

Molly hocha la tête. «Très bien. Je le ferais pour John.» Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle reçu une réponse. Elle la lu. «Il veut me rejoindre au café maintenant.»

Sherlock se jeta sur le canapé. «Je vous verrai à votre retour.»

Molly se tourna vers la porte.

«Vous savez.» dit Sherlock d'une voix profonde, velouté et traînante, ce qui poussa Molly à regarder par-dessus son épaule. «Si la situation était inversée, je lui demanderais de vous surveiller.»

Oo°oO

Molly était assise dans le café, en face de John. Il avait l'air tout à fait misérable, des cernes sous les yeux, la bouche courbées vers le bas dans un froncement de sourcils permanent. Elle voulait bondir et lui dire que Sherlock était toujours en vie, qu'il allait bien et qu'il manigançait quelque chose de terrible dans son appartement. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvais pas.

«Je suis désolée d'avoir raté l'enterrement.» murmura doucement Molly, commençant à renifler. Elle se força à penser au pires choses qu'elle pouvait imaginer afin de provoquer quelques larmes. En fin de compte, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts. Le fait qu'elle mentait à John et Mme Hudson suffisait à la faire pleurer. «C'est juste que... j'ai un peu perdu la tête. J'étais prête à y aller.» Elle fit un geste pour montrer sa robe noire. «C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas... Sortir.»

«Vous n'avez rien rater.» répondit John nonchalamment. «Il n'y avait que Lestrade, Mme Hudson et Mycroft. Mycroft n'a même pas laissé leur mère y assister. Trop inquiet à son sujet. Sa pierre tombale a été révélé. Ils racontaient des histoires à son sujet. C'est tout.»

Molly tendit ses bras au dessus de la table et saisit les mains de John. «Est-ce que vous allez bien, John? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?»

Il y avait une étrange étincelle dans le regard par ailleurs endormis de John. «Dites-moi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos de son autopsie. Quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas prévu. Quelque chose...hors du commun.»

Molly retira ses mains. «John, il a sauté d'un toit.» Son estomac se noua même si elle disait en partie la vérité. Sherlock avait sauté d'un toit, mais son autopsie avait été hors du commun étant complètement fictive.

John soupira. «Je sais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous disiez quelque chose de différent.» Il baissa les yeux. «Il n'y a plus rien que vous puisiez faire. J'ai peur de ne pas être là pour vous aider.»

«Que voulez-vous dire?» demanda Molly. «Où allez-vous?»

«En Afrique.» répondit John. Il poussa un autre soupir de tristesse. «J'ai rejoint _Médecins Sans Frontières_. J'ai besoin de quitter Londres.»

«Mais John-» commença Molly.

John secoua la tête. «J'ai besoin de partir loin pour l'instant.» Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Molly. «Je vous remercie, Molly. Je vous écrirais.»

Peut-être que vivre avec Sherlock l'avait influencé. Elle pouvait mieux lire les comportements à présent. Elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait ni l'intention de revenir, ni l'intention de lui écrire. Et quand John quitta le café, Molly remarqua qu'il marchait avec une légère claudication.

**Note de l'auteur: Dans les livres, Wiggins est le chef des Irréguliers de Baker Street, ce qui est l'équivalent du réseau des sans-abri. **

**Médecins Sans Frontières est le nom français et d'origine pour ''Doctors Without Borders'', une organisation humanitaire qui fournit une aide médicale dans les pays en voie de développement. Sauf aux Etats-Unis et au Canada, il est surtout appelé par son nom d'origine.**

**Note de la traductrice:Voila, le chapitre trois et à présent terminé! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas. A bientôt! :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Me revoilà! Je suis vraiment désolée du très long retard! Mais entre les cours, les devoirs et les bacs blancs, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix!**_

_**Voici le 4eme chapitre de The Full House !**_

**Partie quatre:**

Molly ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre si elle disait à Sherlock que John avait quitter le pays pour _Médecins Sans Frontières. _Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se produisit réellement.

Il pris très bien la nouvelle. Remarquablement bien. _Ridiculement _bien. Il dit simplement que la délocalisation de John l'aiderai à satisfaire son besoin de danger et d'aide des personnes dans le besoin, tout en le retirant de la ligne de tir de Moriarty.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les choses entre Molly et Sherlock étaient presque...Domestiques. D'une certaine manière, c'est ce dont rêvait Molly lorsqu'elle se faisait des idées de ce que serait une vie avec Sherlock, sauf qu'il était encore un terre-à-terre, insensible. La plupart du temps, Sherlock se tenait à l'écart. Molly avait apporté des choses à la maison pour le garder occupé. Elle désapprouva son idée d'amener n'importe quelle parties d'organisme de la morgue, malgré ses demandes répétées.

Il avait à peine besoin que Molly ne l'occupe, il passait la plupart de son temps sur le mystère de la mort simulé de Moriarty. Pendant quelques jours, suite à l'acquisition de son violon, le fait qu'il en joue constamment finit par l'agacer. Elle souligna que ce serait attirer l'attention sur sa présence de continuer de jouer. Il vit la logique de son argumentation et l'écouta, quelque chose que Molly considérait comme un petit miracle. Dès lors, il se résigna à seulement pincer les cordes sans rien faire. Ce qu'elle pouvait alors supporter.

Étrangement, Molly voyait rarement Sherlock quitter l'appartement. Il était là lorsque elle rentrait chez elle. Quand elle était là, ils se gardaient à l'écart. Sherlock se murmurait des choses à lui-même ou à Toby, de temps en temps criait à Molly de lui donner son avis. Molly s'était améliorée concernant la lecture des humeurs de Sherlock et de ce fait, commençait à le trouver assez prévisible. Elle allait faire du thé sans prendre la peine de lui demander et tous les jours, ils partageaient un repas ensemble. Elle alla chercher de nouveaux patchs de nicotine chez le pharmacien pour lui. Sherlock lui avait donné une carte bancaire qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser à l'étranger, avec plus qu'assez d'argent pour prendre soins de Sherlock et -comme il avait insisté- tout ce dont elle avait elle-même besoin. La situation globale commençait à être de mieux en mieux d'après Molly.

Puis, ils y eu l'Incident. Molly ne pouvait pas penser qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais cela avait aussi besoin d'être claire dans sa tête. C'était pour elle ô combien important.

Elle était en train de prendre sa douche matinale, se lavant les cheveux, lorsque elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle. Au début, elle pensait que c'était Toby qui jouait avec le rideau. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il y avait une présence très grande derrière elle.

Molly laissa échapper un petit cri et se débattit un peu. Des mains mouillés se tendirent et l'attrapèrent, la tenant fermement. «Si vous n'êtes pas prudente, vous allez vous fendre le crâne sur le carrelage et vous allez probablement m'emporter avec vous dans votre chute.»

«Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma douche?» demanda Molly en couvrant de ses mains son corps nu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez de mains pour couvrir entièrement ses régions vitales.

«Je prend une douche.» répondit Sherlock impassible.

«Mais,mais...je suis encore à l'intérieur!» Cria Molly tout en baissant la tête. Ses cheveux encore mousseux tombèrent sur son visage et piquèrent ses yeux. « Et merde!». Elle nettoya son visage avec ses mains et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus couverte et ses joues devinrent rouge vif.

Sherlock attrapa une serviette et la pressa sur le visage de Molly, essuyant ses yeux pour retirer le produit nettoyant. «Vous ne possédez qu'une seule douche. Comme vous étiez encore à l'intérieur et que je voulais l'utiliser, nous sommes à l'intérieur ensemble.» Il la poussa sous le jet de la douche pour faire partir le shampoing des cheveux de Molly. «Je sais que mon manque d'appétit et de somnolence ont été de grand amusement pour mes connaissances, mais je suis pointilleux quand il s'agit de mon hygiène personnelle.»

Molly ferma les yeux fermement. «Mais vous êtes _nu_!»Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier à nouveau.

«C'est avantageux pour prendre un bain.»Répondit Sherlock. «Vraiment,Molly. Vous passez toutes vos journées entourée de corps non-vêtus.»

«Mais je porte des vêtements à ces moments là!» Répondit Molly humblement.

Sherlock déplaça Molly afin qu'il puisse passer sous la douche. «Vous vous plaignez encore plus que John.»

«Vous vous êtes douché avec John?» Les yeux de Molly s'ouvrirent brusquement pour regarder Sherlock. Elle était trop choquée par cette déclaration pour remarquer qu'elle le voyait complètement nu, très mouillé et très en forme. Et bien, peut-être qu'elle l'a un peu remarqué.

«Une seule fois» Répondit Sherlock. «Il est aussi rester trop longtemps sous la douche. Il m'a menacé de me tuer si j'essayai à nouveau.»

«E-Et bien» balbutia Molly. «Peut-être...Euh...que je le ferais.»

«Vous n'avez ni le courage, ni la formation de l'armée pour être une menace crédible.» Lui répondit Sherlock.

Ses joues brûlant complètement, Molly trébucha hors de la douche et attrapa la serviette la plus proche.

«Oh, Molly?» Cria Sherlock, sa voix un peu étouffée par le bruit que faisait l'eau. «Vous avez des goûts vestimentaires atroce.»

Molly pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge. Non seulement Sherlock l'embarrassait, mais en plus de cela, il l'insultait!

«Vos vêtements sont incroyablement peu flatteur pour votre silhouette.»

Même si le cœur de Molly fit des flip-flop dans sa poitrine, une pensée claire retentit à travers son esprit: Sherlock Holmes avait été enfermé depuis si longtemps qu'il en devenais fou.

ooooooOoooooo

Molly avait fini de s'habiller et sortait de sa chambre lorsque Sherlock sortit de la salle de bains. Il était déjà habillé et avait l'air immaculé et, en un mot, magnifique. Molly le haïssait un peu pour sa capacité à l'être.

«Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît ne pas recommencer?» Lui demanda Molly. «Vous avez tout l'appartement pour vous tout seul quand je vais au travail. Vous pouvez facilement prendre une douche à ce moment là.»

Sherlock secoua la tête. «Impossible. Je sors quand vous partez travailler. Je fais toujours comme ça.»

Molly plissa son nez. «Mais... Vous êtes toujours là lorsque je rentre.»

Sherlock acquiesça. «Je sais. Vous êtes la seule compagnie que j'ai. Même si je ne suis pas le plus social des êtres, je voudrais profiter de ce que j'ai.»

Molly eut un petit sourire. «Ah bon?»

«Peut-être que j'aurais aussi dû vous demander de récupérer mon crâne à Baker Street.» Dit Sherlock distraitement.

Molly se mordit la lèvre inférieure. «Je dois aller travailler. Ne vous faites pas tuer, d'accord?»

«De tous, vous devriez savoir que je suis assez difficile à tuer, Molly Hooper.»

ooooooOoooooo

Sur son chemin vers l'hôpital St. Bartholomew, Molly passa devant un certains nombre de feuillets abondamment enduits placardés sur les murs des bâtiments qui l'entourait. Elle y prêta peu d'attention. C'était très probablement des publicités pour un club ou pour une bande en particulier en dehors de sa tranche d'âge, qui serait retirés par les nettoyeurs de rue quand elle ira déjeuner.

Comme elle se rapprochait de son lieu de travail, elle réalisa que les tracts étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder ce qui semblait si important à placarder au moins cinq cent fois dans une rue.

C'était une photo de Sherlock avec une phrase: JE CROIS EN SHERLOCK HOLMES écrit au dessus de celle-ci. D'autres disaient: MORIARY ETAIT REEL.

Molly ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand elle lut cela. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de cette tendance ayant pris ampleur dans les semaines après la mort de Sherlock. Ses fans ne pouvaient pas croire que l'homme dont ils avaient lus les aventures sur le blog de John Watson était un menteur. Il y avait eu le bouquet de fleurs occasionnelle fixé à l'endroit où il était tombé, mais ce n'était pas tout. Molly avait essayé de prévenir Sherlock sur ces sentiments croissants, mais il l'ignora manifestement.

Quand elle arriva à l'intérieur de Barts, mis ses affaires dans son casier et commença à mettre sa blouse, elle entendit un rire derrière elle.

«Vous avez été occupé, n'est ce pas, Molly?»

Molly regarda par-dessus son épaule son supérieur, le docteur Hughes. «Que voulez-vous dire?»

«Tout le monde ici savait à quel point vous croyiez ce mec loufoque. Vous me dites que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tous les prospectus placardés autour de l'endroit où il s'est écrasé?»

«Retournez travailler!» Dit Molly d'un ton cassant. Cela pris le Docteur Hughes par surprise. Personne à Barts ne savait qu'elle avait vécu avec le plus impossible, exaspérant homme de la planète dont elle est malencontreusement tomber amoureuse depuis un mois et demi. Sa réaction surprenante fit que le docteur Hughes détala sans un mot.

«Très bien, Molly. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous seriez en mesure de faire cela.» Un lourd claquement retentit dans la salle. «Là encore, je crois que vous avez été le facteur manqué dans mes équations. C'est une chose à laquelle j'ai l'intention de remédier.»

Molly ne reconnu pas la voix, mais elle lui donnait tout de même des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était froide, arrogante avec une petite touche de folie. Molly regarda autour d'elle. «Qui êtes-vous?»

«Je crois en Sherlock Holmes.» dit la voix lentement. «Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer vos collègues de penser que vous seriez capable de faire cela. Même moi, je pouvais voir à quel point vous étiez désespérément amoureuse de lui lorsque vous tentiez d'obtenir plus de lui en m'utilisant.»

L'estomac de Molly commença à se nouer et elle fut reconnaissante envers Sherlock pour l'avoir initié à sa fâcheuse habitude de sauter les repas. Si elle avait pris son petit-déjeuner, elle aurait très probablement tout régurgité.

«Tu ne me reconnais pas, encore? Je suppose que ma voix sonne différement de la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus.» Sa voix changea- l'accent était complètement différent, l'inflexion était plus légère et plus conviviale, mais était toujours aussi terrifiante. «Et maintenant, ça sonne mieux, Moll'?»

«Moriarty,» souffla Molly.

James Moriarty fit un pas hors de l'ombre et Molly sentit son sang devenir froid. Il lui sourit. «Vous savez, je n'ai jamais sous-estimé Sherlock. J'était tellement sûr de l'avoir. Mais...» Il leva un doigt. «Je t'ai sous-estimé. C'est drôle, comme le plus petit pignon peut bousiller le mécanisme. Si seulement j'avais su que tu avais réussi à continuer tant bien que mal ton chemin dans son cœur noirci et si je t'avais fais toi aussi suivre par un assassin...Eh bien, le monde entier serait différent.»

Molly secoua la tête. «Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.» Alors même qu'elle parlait, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour essayer d'appeler à l'aveuglette Sherlock.

«Oh, tu expérimente le mensonge, maintenant. Il est en train de te transformer en vilaine fille, n'est ce pas?» Il se dirigea délibérément vers Molly jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adossée contre les casiers. Il attrapa son poignet. «Les chevaliers en armure ont des forfaits téléphoniques maintenant, n'est ce pas?» Il retira le téléphone des mains de Molly et le tendit devant lui.

«Molly? Pourquoi m'appellez vous?» La voix de Sherlock était audible par le biais du haut-parleur.

«Molly ne peut pas répondre au téléphone pour le moment.» Répondit Moriarty. Lorsque Molly essaya de bouger, il sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur elle. «Mais je crois que tu préférerais me parler de toute façon. Je suis un _bien_ meilleur causeur.»

«Tu t'es lassé de notre jeu si vite?» Demanda Sherlock.

Moriarty se mit à rire. «J'ai juste pensé que je ferais augmenter un peu les enjeux. Tu a eu assez de vie _domestique_ avec Mousy («surnom pour quelqu'un de timide») Hooper. Je commençais à craindre que tu n'allais jamais me retrouver.

Sherlock fit une pause pendant un long moment. «Est-elle vivante?»

Moriarty roula des yeux et tendit le téléphone vers Molly, sans un mot, lui intimant de parler.

«J-J-Je suis là Sherlock.» Balbutia Molly. «Je ne suis pas morte. Enfin, je suppose que c'est évident.»

Moriarty saisit le téléphone. «Mais elle ne le sera pas pour longtemps si tu essaye de venir dans les environ. J'ai juste pensé que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation. A-tu déjà oublié comment je fonctionnais?»

Sherlock se tut.

Moriarty rit de bon cœur. «Ça commence à devenir absolument fou, non?»

Encore une fois, Sherlock ne répondit pas.

«Je dois admettre que j'ai essayé de comprendre comment tu avez réussi ton coup. Tout ce que j'ai pu déduire des faits, c'est que tu avait reçu l'aide de notre adorable pathologiste ici présente.»

Sherlock parla enfin. «Ça se passe entre toi et moi.»

«Bien sûr!» Répondit Moriarty avec colère. «Je suis juste en train de me débarrasser des gens qui se dressent sur notre chemin. Le docteur Hooper est la seule qui reste, n'est ce pas? Du moins pour l'instant. J'en ai assez de ces parasites qui se faufilent partout, Sherlock. Nous devons rendre les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes.»

Disant cela, Moriarty raccrocha. Il se déplaça près de Molly. «J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerai que vous donniez à Sherlock de ma part.» Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il se recula et sourit. «Il saura ce que cela signifie.»

**Post-Notes:**

L'amour de Sherlock pour l'hygiène personnelle vient du livre «Le chien des Baskervilles.» Mais vraiment, ai-je besoin d'une excuse pour vous montrer un Sherlock mouillé et nu?

Référence évidente à la campagne «Je crois en Sherlock». Mais il était logique qu'il y ait une campagne similaire dans l'univers de Sherlock. Il va toujours y avoir des personnes qui croirons en des choses comme ça. (d'autant plus que c'est vrai).

_**Voila! Ce quatrième chapitre est à présent terminé. Moriarty entre enfin en scene! J'espère qu'il vous à plu! Faites moi part de vos opinions via les reviews. On se retrouve dans quelques semaines pour le prochain chapitre! Ciao!**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le cinquième chapitre de «The Full House» comme promis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

**Partie cinq:**

Rappeler Sherlock immédiatement après le départ de Moriarty eut peut d'effet pour calmer les nerfs de Molly. Il lui parla, les dents manifestement serrés. Il lui dit de finir sa journée de travail, en agissant comme si aucune chose hors du commun ne s'était passé. Cela semblait d'une impossibilité absolue pour Molly, mais elle fit de son mieux. Elle sursautait à chaque bruit et, malgré le fait d'avoir sauter le petit déjeuner, était incapable de manger quoi que ce soit à l'heure du déjeuner.

Un soulagement la submergea lorsque elle put enfin rentrer chez elle. Heureusement, Sherlock serait en mesure d'apaiser ses nerfs à vif. Ensuite, c'était Sherlock Holmes, pensa-t-elle. Il allait très probablement lui taper sur les nerfs lui aussi.

«Allons-nous parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui?» Demanda Molly d''un ton las.

«Eh bien,» dit une douce voix très féminine de son canapé. «Je pense que nous pourrions apprendre à mieux connaître l'autre pour commencer.»

Molly sursauta et couina. Elle ne faisait pas face à Sherlock, mais à une très belle femme dans une robe rouge très suggestive. Elle se leva et se déplaça comme un prédateur à travers la pièce. Elle releva le menton de Molly. «Oh... Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais vous faire. Vous êtes une crieuse, je peux le dire.»

Molly laissa échapper un faible cri et recula. «Qui êtes-vous?»

La femme leva un sourcil soignée. «Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous a pas parler de moi? Eh bien, c'est un coup dur pour mon ego, n'est ce pas?» Elle recouvrit les épaules de Molly avec ses bras. «Et puis, je porterais toute mon attention sur vous si j'étais à sa place.»

«C'est...Euh... Eh bien... Vous n'avez pas vraiment... Vous savez... Répondu à ma question.»

La femme ronronna et sourit à Molly. «Vous et moi sommes des personnes très rares, docteur Hooper. Très distinguées. Je suis la seule femme capable de battre Sherlock Holmes...» Elle s'approcha plus près de Molly. «Et puis, vous êtes la femme qui a _tué_ Sherlock Holmes. Je crois que vous avez un certain avantage.»

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Molly se détendit légèrement, sachant instantanément que cette nouvelle présence ne pouvais être que Sherlock.

«Vous effrayez ma pathologiste, Femme. Peut-être que vous pourriez faire quelques pas en arrière?»

Elle fit ressortir ses lèvres couleur rubis tendis qu'elle jetait un regard à Sherlock. «Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle. Je ne mords pas.» Son regard tomba sur Molly, un regard absolument avide. «A moins, bien sûr, que c'est ce que vous voulez.»

«Qu-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherlock?» La voix de Molly tremblait, intimidée par la nouvelle venue.

«Molly Hooper, Irène Adler. Comme Moriarty est réapparu, je pensais que nous aurions besoin d'aide. Comme je suis la seule personne qui sait qu'Irène est toujours en vie, j'étais certain que je pouvais lui faire confiance concernant mon propre retour parmi les vivants.»

Molly réussi à s'éloigner loin d'Irène. «Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appeler John ou quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas feint sa propre mort afin qu'il puisse se déplacer comme une personne normale?»

Sherlock regarda Molly de travers. «C'est ce pourquoi je vous ai.» Il agita sa main avec dédain. «John est parti. Moriarty l'utilisera également s'il sait que John est revenu au pays. Irène est tout à fait capable de passer inaperçu.»

Molly regarda Irène de haut en bas. «Je doute que quiconque ne puisse la remarquer.»

Irène sourit. «Oh, je pourrais vous manger, docteur Hooper.»

Sherlock commença à enlever son manteau. «Irène restera ici tandis que nous chercherons comment appréhender Moriarty.»

Molly soupira. «Un appartement avec une seule chambre, Sherlock.»

«Oh, ça me va.» Répondit Irène, mettant un bras autour des épaules de Molly. Elle se pencha plus près. «Je peux dormir avec vous. Ça sera assez confortable. Juste toute les deux, entre filles.»

Sherlock sépara Irène de Molly, poussant la superbe femme de côté. «Vous dormirez sur le canapé. Je pense que ce sera beaucoup moins distrayant pour tous.»

Irène haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle regardait le canapé. «Ça a l'air d'être terriblement inconfortable.»

Sherlock la regarda froidement. «Vous avez mener une douce vie à mettre les gens dans l'inconfort. Il est temps pour vous de vivre également ainsi.»

Irène porta une main à sa poitrine. «Oh Monsieur Holmes, vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt. J'ai un tarif pour les couples, vous savez.» Elle jeta un regard à Molly. «Je dirais même que je vous ferais un rabais pour elle. Elle se briserait si joliment.»

Sherlock regarda Irène sans dire mot.

Irène sourit en retour. «Vous n'aimez pas partager vous jouets, Monsieur Holmes?» Elle ronronna. «Mlle. rend cela d'autant plus tentant.»

Elle se passa près de Sherlock et se dirigea vers la porte. «J'ai quelques pistes que je peux confirmer. Je vous laisse _combler_ le docteur Hooper.»

Disant cela, Irène sortie de l'appartement, laissant Sherlock et Molly seuls.

«Est-ce que vous allez bien?» Demanda Sherlock doucement.

Molly regarda Sherlock. Sa bouche était courbée vers le bas dans un froncement de sourcils. «Depuis quand Sherlock Holmes se préoccupe-t-il si quelqu'un va bien?»

«Je me soucis si _vous _allez bien.» Répondit Sherlock. Son front se releva tandis qu'il se pencha sur Molly. «Un génie du crime a pointé une arme sur vous aujourd'hui.»

Molly tressaillit et détourna les yeux de Sherlock. «J'étais seule avec _Jim_.»

«Vous étiez seule avec _Jim_.» Répéta Sherlock en insistant sur le nom. «Aujourd'hui, vous étiez seule avec Moriarty. Et il était armé.»

Les mains de Molly tremblaient légèrement. «J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser. Vous m'avez dit de passer ma journée normalement. Si j'y aurai pensé, j'aurai pleurer.»

Sherlock se racla la gorge. «Je ne suis pas doué avec les gens qui pleurent.»

Molly leva les yeux vers lui. «Est-ce qu'il y a un type de personnes avec qui vous êtes doué?»

Molly fut prise par surprise lorsque Sherlock l'attira vers lui et déposa un baiser réconfortant sur son front. C'était un geste étonnamment tendre, compte tenu de l'homme concerné. Et puis, elle savait comment il traitait Mme. Hudson. Peut-être qu'il commençait à la voir de la même façon. «Vous avez de la crème glacée dans le congélateur. Vous en manger une boule lorsque vous avez eu une mauvaise journée au travail ou à la veille de vos règles.»

Il la repoussa aussi vite qu'il l'avait attiré vers lui. «Je vous suggère de prendre deux boules aujourd'hui, étant donné que vous souffrez des deux à la fois.»

Alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la chambre à coucher, Molly eu une nette envie de lui jeter sa chaussure à la tête.»

ooooooOoooooo

Quelques heures plus tard, Molly n'avait toujours pas le courage d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le canapé du salon.

Sherlock était encore dans la chambre. Il était resté éveillé pendant ces dernier jours. Il aurait très probablement besoin de dormir ce soir. Dans son lit.

Elle devait se lever tôt le matin pour aller travailler, mais elle n'était pas sûre si elle pourra se faire à l'idée de partager un lit avec Sherlock. Oh, c'était platonique, bien sûr. Et ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vue dans des positions compromettantes. Seulement ce matin, il avait sauté dans la douche avec elle! Pourtant, cela semblait encore plus intime.

«C'est drôle, vous savez.»

Molly sursauta légèrement au son de la voix d'Irène. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

«Qu-Qu'est ce qui est drôle?» Demanda Molly en croisant ses jambes et en les serrant contre sa poitrine.

«J'ai très peu été avec des hommes,à moins que c'était un arrangement financier.» Irène enleva ses chaussures et traversa la pièce. «La première fois que je l'ai fait, _il_ avais encore moins l'habitude avec les femmes que moi avec les hommes.» Elle secoua la tête. «Plus drôle encore... C'est vous qu'il aime.»

Molly rougit. «Il n'est-Il n'est...Heu...Pas _amoureux_ de moi. Il me fait confiance.»

Irène se pencha près d'elle. «Avec Sherlock Holmes, il n'y a aucune différence. Il n'aime que les gens en qui il a confiance.»

«Il vous fait confiance maintenant.» Souligna Molly.

Irène secoua la tête. «Il y a une grande différence entre la confiance et le chantage, docteur.» Elle tourna le dos à Molly et dézippa sa robe, la laissant tomber au sol, se retrouvant nue.

Molly poussa un cri étranglé et sauta sur ses pieds.

Irène regarda par-dessus son épaule nue. «Ne me laissez pas sur ma faim. Nous pouvons partager le canapé. Nous pouvons partager autant de choses que vous souhaitez.»

Molly secoua la tête. «Je-Eh bien... Heu...»

«Votre langue commence à se lier, docteur.» Irène avança vers elle, couvrant les épaules de Molly de ses bras. «Voulez-vous que je vous aide à la délier?»

«Quelque part en Afrique, John sourit sans la moindre idée de pourquoi.» Commenta sèchement Sherlock de la porte de la chambre de Molly.»

Il entra à grands pas dans le salon et retira les mains d'Irène des épaules de Molly. Il s'empara de Molly et la poussa vers la chambre à coucher. «Molly, sauf si vous voulez avoir du mal à vous asseoir demain à cause de marques sur votre dos, je vous suggère d'aller au lit. Irène, nous enverrons Molly vous chercher une chemise de nuit demain.»

Irène roula des yeux. «Monsieur Holmes, si vous ne l'utilisez pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera.»

Sherlock se retourna vers Irène, plissant les yeux. «Ne. Brisez. Pas. Ma. Pathologiste.»

Irène examina ses ongles. «Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas seule.»

«Dites-moi ce que vous avez découvert dans la matinée.» Répondit sèchement Sherlock en poussant Molly dans sa chambre à coucher. «Bonne nuit.»

Une fois que Molly et Sherlock furent dans la chambre, il ferma la porte derrière elle. «Je sais que vous avez des goûts atroce pour les hommes, mais si vous vous tournez ves les femmes, je vous suggère quelqu'un d'autre que cette femme. Vous êtes bien trop fragile pour ce qu'elle appelle du bon temps.»

Molly secoua la tête. «Elle essaie juste de me faire sentir mal à l'aise.»

«Je puis vous assurer que ce n'est pas son but.» Répondit Sherlock. Sherlock se tenait face à elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. «Irène Adler aime les femmes. Elle aime les femmes qu'elle peut briser.» Sa voix semblait s'assombrir. «J'ai besoin de vous en un seul morceau, Molly Hooper.»

Molly rougit fortement et se détourna de Sherlock. «Ne soyez pas stupide, Sherlock.» Elle secoua la tête violemment. «Même si elle est... Je ne suis pas... Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour...»

«Oh, Je sais que vous n'en avez pas.» Sherlock se jeta sur le lit. «Mais je doute qu'elle abandonnera si facilement. Elle vous aime.»

«Elle vous aime aussi.» Répondit Molly. Elle était rester tournée dos à Sherlock tandis qu'elle se changeait pour mettre sa chemise de nuit avant de se diriger vers le lit avec hésitation.

Sherlock avait les yeux fermés. Molly se douta que c'était pour l'aider à préserver sa pudeur. Plus probablement, il s'ennuyait juste. «J'ai étudié la question.»

«Et?...»

«Et je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes.» Répondit Sherlock. «Elles ne sont généralement pas de confiance. Et si j'ai très peu d'intérêt à manger et à dormir, pensez vous que je ressente d'autres besoins biologique?»

Bien que cela faisait un pincement au cœur de Molly, ce qu'il dit lui facilita les choses et elle s'assit sur le côté du lit inoccupé.

Molly regarda Sherlock. «Alors... Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé par ce genre de chose, ça veut dire...»

«Quoi Molly?» Dit Sherlock d'une voix traînante.

«Vous n'avez jamais...» Ses joues étaient brûlante. «Je veut dire...Eh bien...Sexe...»

«Pendant mon adolescence, j'ai lu des choses sur le sujet.» Répondit Sherlock. «Je suppose que tous les garçons à cet âge sont curieux. Cela semblait assez compliqué et distrayant.»

Molly secoua la tête. «Je n'arrive pas à le croire.»

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent subitement et il s'assit, regardant Molly. «Vous avez... Quoi? Trente-deux ans? Disons que vous avez commencé à être intéressé par le sexe opposé à l'âge de douze ans. Combien de temps lors de ces vingt années, avez-vous consacré à essayer de vous trouver un compagnon? Pourtant, vous êtes toujours célibataire. Maintenant, pensez à tout ce que vous avez accompli pendant tout ce temps consacré à vos pulsions primaires, qui vous ont toujours mener à vous retrouver à pleurer dans un pot de crème glacée. Ces rituels d'accouplement ridicules sont aussi principalement destinés à la propagation de l'espèce. Or, à notre époque, l'ensemble du processus peut être accompli sans que les parents n'ai jamais à ce rencontrer, et encore moins à s'engager dans d'inutiles fréquentations.»

Molly pouvais sentir les larmes picoter ses yeux. Sherlock n'avait toujours pas retenu la leçon et disait toujours des choses horribles. «Eh bien... Et que faite-vous de l'amour?»

«Fadaises poétiques inventé dans le seul but de faire ressentir que l'humanité est supérieur aux autres animaux»

Molly sourit lorsque il dit cela.

«Quoi?» Demanda lentement Sherlock.

«Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je verrais un jour Sherlock Holmes avoir tort.» Elle se pencha vers Sherlock. «L'amour est réel. C'est même merveilleux.»

Les yeux clairs de Sherlock analysèrent le visage de Molly. «Êtes-vous amoureuse de moi?»

«Quoi?» Molly grimaça. Elle recula. «Eh bien- Ah...» Elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir à nouveau. «Je...»

«Un simple 'oui' aurai suffit. C'est clairement évident.» Il haussa un sourcil. «Maintenant, dites-moi, Molly Hooper... Quand vous ai-je jamais fait sentir 'merveilleuse'?»

La bouche de Molly s'ouvrit. Elle secoua la tête et se détourna de Sherlock. Elle resta allongée dans le silence, essayant de se forcer à dormir.

Elle aimais peut-être Sherlock Holmes, mais parfois, elle ne l'aimais vraiment pas.

**Post-Notes: **** Voila, Irène est de la partie à présent. Je sais que beaucoup de gens aime la ''rivalité entre Irène et Molly pour Sherlock'', mais je voulais faire quelque chose de différent. Irène est gay après tout, et puis, qui peut résister à Molly? (à part Sherlock)**

_**Voila! Ainsi se termine ce chapitre! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que c'est assez compréhensible ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Reviews?:)**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Voici le sixième chapitre de The Full House. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout comme les précédents. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!**_

**Partie six:**

La dynamique du petit appartement avait beaucoup changé depuis la venue d'Irène. Sherlock sortait toujours enquêter lorsque Molly allait travailler et il était toujours là quand elle rentrait. Mais maintenant, il y avait aussi Irène. Irène sortait de la maison tôt le matin avec eux, mais ne revenait que beaucoup plus tard dans la journée. Elle avait tendance à revenir avec des informations intéressantes que Sherlock mettait beaucoup de temps à déchiffrer. Malgré le fait que se faire passer pour mort l'handicapait, Irène connaissait un grand nombre de personnes à qui elle pouvais faire appel pour lui donner conseil.

Le principale changement restait la présence de Sherlock dans la chambre de Molly. Il ne dormait pas tout les soirs, mais restait toujours dans la chambre auprès d'elle. Il s'asseyait de ''son côté'' du lit et travaillait sur son ordinateur, son téléphone ou se plongeait dans les papiers qu'Irène s'était procurée. Certaines nuits, quand il était trop épuisé pour continuer ses investigations, il s'allongeait avec elle dans son lit.

Molly, sans en avoir honte, aimait ces nuits. Malgré les protestations de Sherlock sur le fait qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt aux femmes, Molly se réveillait toujours avec les bras de Sherlock enroulés autour d'elle. Il était plus que froid à ce sujet. Il était même froid comme la glace, se glissant hors du lit dès qu'il était réveillé et disait à Molly qu'elle se déplaçait trop quand elle dormait.

Molly se faisait un devoir de lui résister, mais Sherlock continuait de la rejoindre sous la douche. Chaque fois, elle rougissait, le maudissait de tout les noms et le regardait avec autant de mépris qu'elle le pouvait- ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Sherlock était calme, lui expliquant que si _il_ ne s'était pas joint à elle, Irène l'aurait certainement fait. Avec Sherlock, Molly était en réalité capable de _prendre une douche._

Il arrêta lorsque Molly acheta deux serrures pour la porte de la salle de bain. Sherlock avait complètement anéanti toute ses fantaisie à propos de scénarios de douche sexy qu'elle avait. Elle voulait le haïr pour cela. Ses fantasmes sur lui étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvais avoir à son sujet.

Trois mois après la mort de Sherlock, se produisis le plus grand changement dans la vie de Molly.

Elle était allée au travail, comme toujours. Elle était sur le point de mettre sa blouse de laboratoire lorsque le Docteur Hughes posa une main sur son épaule.

« Docteur Hooper, venez avec moi je vous prie. »

Molly se tourna vers lui. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, pointant la morgue du doigt. « Je dois- »

Le Docteur Hughes secoua la tête. « Non, vous ne le devez pas. S'il vous plaît, venez.»

Molly avait un sentiment d'angoisse au creux de son estomac. Acquiesçant légèrement de la tête, elle suivi le Docteur Hughes dans son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, Docteur Hooper.» Il lui désigna une chaise. Il y avait un autre homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau du Docteur Hughes, la regardant fixement.

Molly se laissa tomber sur la chaise, incapable de croiser le regard de cet homme. La terrible sensation de malaise en elle s'atténuait pas. Elle avait des ennuis, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Le Docteur Hughes regarda ses mains. « Docteur Hooper, cela vous surprendrait-il de savoir que vous avez été sujet d'une enquête lors de ces trois derniers mois ? »

Molly hocha lentement la tête. « Uhn. »

L'autre homme parla alors. « Vous étiez en rapport avec Sherlock Holmes lorsque il était encore en vie. Comme sa supercherie à été mise en lumière, vos actions le concernant ont été remises en question.

Molly secoua la tête. « Je n'ai fais que mon travail... »

« Il était donc de votre devoir de lui donner un accès illimité à la morgue ? » Questionna l'homme. « Pour lui permettre d'abuser de corps donnés à la science... »

« Il menait des expériences ! » protesta Molly.

« Qui étaient non autorisés », répondit alors l'homme. « Vous lui en avez également donné des parties qu'il _apportait chez lui?_ »

Molly leva enfin les yeux vers l'homme, rencontrant son regard. « Mais pour qui vous croyez vous donc ? »

« Sebastian Moran, » répondit-il. J'ai travaillé avec les Affaires Internes.

« Je vais me faire licencier », dit Molly stupéfaite.

Le Docteur Hughes leva une main. « Molly, c'est une suspension...à...durée indéterminée. »

Molly hocha la tête. « Licenciée »

Moran haussa un sourcil. « Pensiez-vous vraiment que vous pourriez vous en sortir après tout ce que vous avez fait, Docteur Hooper ? »

Molly mis sa tête dans ses mains. Le Docteur Hughes se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. « Molly, je suis désolé pour tout ça... »

« Vous avez tort sur ce point, » répondit Molly.

« Molly, tout le monde sait que vous travailliez avec Sherlock Holmes, » soupira Hughes.

« Vous vous trompez sur _lui_, » répondit Molly. « Vous n'aviez aucun problème sur le fait que je travaille avec lui lorsque vous pensiez qu'il aidait les gens. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. »

Les yeux de Moran brillaient dangereusement. « Pourquoi ne le prouvez vous donc pas, Docteur Hooper ? »

Les choses semblaient s'estomper. Il y avait une rafale de paperasse et beaucoup de blabla, mais assez vite, Molly se retrouva à marcher dans les couloirs de Barts avec une boîte contenant ses biens dans les bras.

« Molly » déclara Mike Stamford, marchant à présent à côté d'elle. «Tout va s'arranger »

Molly secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout, » murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, la nouvelle réceptionniste, Eva, se leva. « Molly ? »

Molly se tourna vers la réceptionniste rousse. « C'était un plaisir de vous avoir co- » Elle s'arrêta lorsque elle vît Eva se diriger vers elle, regardant de près le visage de Molly, qui contenait difficilement ses larmes.

Elle n'avais jamais regardé Eva attentivement. Elle travaillait là depuis environ un mois seulement. Elle était modeste et calme. Maintenant qu'elle était proche de Molly, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était doté d'une certaine beauté derrière ses lunettes épaisses. La perruque était très convaincante.

« Que faites-vous ici, Irène ? » Murmura Molly désespérément.

« Je garde un œil sur vous, » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que Sherlock me voulais ici ? Il est plus que capable d'enquêter tout seul. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, Irène, » supplia Molly. « Dites à Sherlock de faire de même. »

oooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

Molly ne savais pas combien de temps elle avait été au pub. Elle avait commencé à mesurer le temps par le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bu, mais elle avait déjà perdu le compte depuis longtemps.

Elle s'appuyait lourdement contre la table du bar, la tête entre les mains. La boîte contenant ses affaires était sur le sol à côté de ses pieds.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. « Savez-vous combien de temps il m'a fallu pour vous trouver? » La voix sombre avait une certaine note d'agacement. A moins qu'elle était tellement ivre qu'elle se trompait, il y avait aussi une note d'inquiétude dans cette voix.

Molly n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'homme pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, il était si bon en déguisement que le regarder n'aiderait pas à confirmer son identité. « Laissez-moi tranquille, » gémit Molly.

« _Comment _ce fait-il qu'il m'ait fallu tant de temps pour vous trouver ? » demanda Sherlock.

« J'ai éteins mon téléphone afin que vous ne puissiez pas utiliser ce satané GPS, » marmonna légèrement Molly. « J'ai pris cinq taxis afin que je puisse aller aussi loin que je le pouvais. » Elle avala le reste de son verre. « Je ne sais même pas où je suis en ce moment. »

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi bonne que vous le pensez, » dit Sherlock, saisissant Molly par la taille, la forçant à quitter son tabouret. « Vous êtes à Baker Street. »

Molly lutta pour sortir de l'emprise de Sherlock tandis qu'il jetait de l'argent sur le comptoir afin de payer les boissons de Molly. « Quoi ? Mais- »

Sherlock pris la boîte de Molly. « Même quand ils essaient d'être imprévisible, les humains sont des créatures à habitudes. Vous avez payé cinq chauffeurs de taxi pour vous amener à un endroit que vous connaissiez, un endroit que _je_ connaissait. »

Molly gémit doucement. « Ce n'est pas juste... »

Sherlock la maintînt près de lui, la conduisant à la porte puis dans la rue, il faisait à présent nuit. Était-elle vraiment restée si longtemps dans le pub ? « Je suis le seul détective consultant au monde, Molly Hooper, » sa voix était douce, presque réconfortante. « Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir accablée sur le fait de ne pas avoir pu m'échapper. »

« Ce n'est pas cela qui n'est pas juste ! » cria Molly, se défaisant de son emprise, manquant de tomber. « Ma _vie_ n'est pas juste ! »

« Est-ce qu'il en existe une seule qui le soit? » demanda Sherlock.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur la joue de Molly. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ça n'a pas été juste depuis... »

« Depuis que je me suis imposé à vous, » fini Sherlock pour elle, l'air déconcerté.

Molly secoua la tête. « Non ! Depuis votre arrivée dans ma vie dans un premier lieu! »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Réalisant que Molly n'allait pas arrêter de crier, tandis qu'elle dévalait la rue, il l'attrapa et l'attira dans une ruelle.

« J'ai perdu mon travail. » La voix de Molly tremblait légèrement. Sherlock était très proche d'elle, la regardant attentivement.

« Ce n'était qu'un travail, » répondit froidement Sherlock.

Molly piqua Sherlock sur la poitrine d'un doigt mince. « Vous vous empressez de souligner que je n'ai que peut de chose qui m'importent à part cela. Mais _j'adorais_ mon travail. Qu'est ce que vous feriez si vous ne pouviez plus être détective consultant ? »

« Je ne _peux plus_ être détective consultant, » répondit sèchement Sherlock. « Je suis _mort_, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Vous exercez toujours. » Répliqua Molly. « Mais vous n'essayez même pas de trouver un moyen de redorer votre nom ou d'abattre Moriarty. Vous voulez juste savoir comment il a simulé sa mort! »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Molly secoua la tête. « Ne pas agir ainsi n'est pas ce qui te tracasse. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense, Sherlock. »

Sherlock semblait prêt à dire quelque chose de nouveau, mais Molly continua : « Je ferais n_'importe quoi_ pour toi. » Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle regardait Sherlock avec un air de défi. « Et tu le sais. Tu profite de ce fait. Mais je le fait tout de même. Parce que je t'aime. » Elle déglutit difficilement. « Mais tu ne t'en soucis pas. »

« Vou-...Tu pense que je ne m'inquiète pas. » répéta lentement Sherlock. « Je t'avais dit... »

« Tu m'avais dit que je comptais, » répondit Molly. « Que j'étais importante. Mais seulement parce que tu pourrais m'utiliser. Parce que je ferais n'importe quoi. Mais maintenant, ma vie se déchire parce que je t'aime et que tu ne t'en soucis même pas. »

Sherlock recula. « Comment peut-tu croire cela ? »

« Tu te dis sociopathe, » répondit vertement Molly, poussant Sherlock en arrière afin qu'elle puisse le contourner. « Les sociopathes ne se _préoccupent pas_ des autres. »

« Tu ne semble pas comprendre ce que signifie 'important' quand il s'agit de moi. » Sherlock la regarda s'éloigner. « Pense tu que je ne pouvais pas me trouver moi-même un logement, Molly Hooper ? Plutôt que de rester dans ton taudis ? Je marche dans la rue dans laquelle je marchait tout les jours de mon vivant sans remords. Je pouvais me débrouiller assez bien de mon propre chef. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? » Demanda Molly.

« Parce que tu ne serais pas là ! » siffla Sherlock avec colère, saisissant le poignet de Molly, l'arrêtant. « Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de John comme colocataire financièrement. Je voulais de la compagnie. » Il fit une pause. « Et je le souhaite toujours. »

Molly ne rencontra pas le regard de Sherlock. « Donc, tu m'utilise afin de remplacer John. »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Non, c'était mon blogueur. Tu es ma pathologiste. »

« Plus maintenant, » renifla Molly. « J'ai été licenciée, tu te souviens? »

« Tu es toujours _ma_ pathologiste », insista Sherlock. « Molly, ce qui t'es arrivé, c'était à cause de- »

« C'était Moriarty, » termina Molly avec un soupir. « Sherlock, je ne suis pas si idiote. Bien sûr que je sais que Moriarty avait à voir avec ça. »

Molly trébucha un peu lorsque Sherlock l'attira à lui. Il posa ses yeux clairs sur elle, lui lançant un regard intense. « Je vais trouver Moriarty. Je vais révéler ce qu'il a fait. Je te ferais revenir à Barts. Tu es la seule personne compétente à la morgue. Il la poussa en arrière vers la rue. « Maintenant, laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi. »

Molly laissa Sherlock la traîner vers un taxi. Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se fît dans le silence. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sherlock laissa tomber la boîte de Molly sur le sol. Il fît un geste pour s'éloigner d'elle, mais Molly s'agrippa à lui.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

«Pour avoir crier et attirer davantage l'attention sur nous que je n'en avais besoin ? » demanda Sherlock. « C'est compréhensible. Tu es complètement enivrée. »

« Pour avoir dit que ma vie n'était pas juste depuis que tu y a fait irruption, » chuchota Molly dans son manteau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « J'aime bien ma vie avec toi. La plupart du temps. »

« Je comprends que je peux être assez difficile à supporter. » dit Sherlock sèchement. « La situation actuelle n'est guère celle qui atténuerait ce fait. »

Molly se mordit la lèvre inférieure, levant les yeux vers Sherlock. « Est-ce qu'être important à tes yeux signifie vraiment que tu te soucis de moi ? »

« Cela signifie que tu es ma pathologiste, » répondit Sherlock.

Molly secoua la tête. « Plus maintenant »

Sherlock haussa légèrement les épaules. « Préférerai-tu être ma Molly ? »

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent. « Ta Molly ? »

Le front de Sherlock se fronça. « Comment voulais-tu que je t'appe- »

Molly s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et le tira vers elle. Elle appuya sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il était inflexible, rendu raide par le choc. Molly continua imperturbable, ouvrant la bouche, léchant de sa langue, les belles lèvres de Sherlock. La bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrit légèrement, permettant son entrée.

Elle sentait ses mains l'effleurer, comme si il ne savais pas quoi en faire et tentais juste de les déplacer inutilement.

Enfin, Molly rompit le baiser. Elle continua de regarder Sherlock, qui baissa les yeux sur elle avec de grands yeux bleus.

« Tu es complètement enivrée. » Sherlock répéta sa déclaration antérieure.

« Comment pense-tu que j'ai eu le courage d'essayer ça ? »

Sherlock détourna les yeux de Molly, perdu dans ses pensées. « Intéressant... » Il regarda de nouveau Molly pendant un moment, se concentrant sur sa bouche. « Intéressant... »

Molly devînt soudainement pâle et s'enfuit vers la salle de bains. Sherlock était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne fît pas attention au bruits de nausées qui parvenaient de la salle de bain.

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, Molly se réveilla avec un mal de tête rugissant. Elle gémit et roula hors du lit. Elle était toujours vêtue de ses habits d'hier, mais ils étaient froissés par son sommeil agité. Elle plissa les yeux alors que la lumière du soleil filtrait par la fenêtre.

Sherlock était assis bien droit sur son côté du lit. « Nous devons parler. »

Molly tressaillit au son de sa voix et secoua la tête. « Non, pas de discutions. » murmura-t-elle se dirigeant vers la porte. « Aucun bruit, d'aucune sorte. »

« Molly- » commença Sherlock.

Molly agita la main, le congédiant et continua à marcher vers la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya lourdement contre l'évier tandis qu'elle se brossait les dents, débarrassant le goût ignoble de sa bouche.

Quand elle leva les yeux, elle sursauta quand elle vit Sherlock qui se tenait derrière elle.

« J'ai besoin de te parler », dit fermement Sherlock.

Molly cligna des yeux gonflés de fatigue. « Et j'ai besoin d'environ cinquante aspirines et d'une tasse de thé très corsé. » Elle traîna devant lui. « Je suis- »

Elle glapit tandis que des mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu'elle fût levé contre le mur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, la bouche de Sherlock se pressa contre la sienne. Ses lèvres remuaient de façon expérimentale, essayant. Les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille lui revenais peu à peu. Elle l'avais disputé. Elle l'avais embrassé. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça? Comment avait-elle fait pour boire autant ?

Mais maintenant, c'était _lui_ qui l'embrassait _elle_.

En tout autre temps, Molly aurait trouver ça agréable. Les mains de Sherlock étaient sur ses hanches et son corps coincé entre le mur et son corps élancé. Sa bouche explorait ardemment la sienne. Mais pour le moment, elle avait une gueule de bois et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'un baiser était bien haut sur sa liste de priorités.

Sherlock recula, lâchant Molly. « Tu as un goût de menthe verte. » Il se lécha les lèvres.

Molly déglutit. « Je me suis juste brossé les dents. »

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête. « Ce n'était pas du tout comme c'était décrit » murmura-t-il essoufflé.

Molly se frotta les tempes. « Quoi ? Embrasser ? Sherlock, comment ce fait-il que tu n'ai jamais- » Elle s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. « Être puceau, je peux le comprendre, mais tu n'a jamais embrassé personne ? Pas même quand tu était adolescent ? »

« Les adolescents sont insipides, » répondit Sherlock dédaigneusement.

Il s'interrompit après que Molly ne se soit dirigée vers la cuisine pour mettre la bouilloire sur le feu et sortir une bouteille d'aspirine, en prenant plusieurs, les avalant avec un grand verre d'eau. « Peut-tu m'expliquer ? »

« Expliquer quoi ? » Demanda Molly, d'une voix faible. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et posa sa tête sur le bois dur, couvrant son visage avec ses mains. « Je ne sais pas... Le fais que tu est bizzard et que tu n'aime pas les gens ? » Elle ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il demandait d'elle.

Sherlock saisit ses poignets et tira ses mains à son visage. «Chaque fois que les gens décrivent une embrassade, ils disent que leur esprit se vide. Mon esprit n'était pas vide quand tu m'as embrassé. Il s'emballait. »

« Vous n'avez jamais embrassé personne auparavant ? » Irène s'assit sur le canapé. Elle était seulement recouverte d'un drap mince. Malgré le fait que Molly lui avait acheté une chemise de nuit, elle avait refusé de la porter. Elle se leva, laissant son drap retomber. Elle sourit à Sherlock. « Je n'ai jamais pris le surnom de Moriarty pour votre conscience, monsieur Holmes. Une erreur. » Elle posa ses mains sur son torse. « Si le bon docteur n'y est pas disposée, je m'offre comme sujet de test. »

Irène avait attrapé Sherlock, appuyant sa bouche contre la sienne. Molly ressenti un élan de jalousie la traverser, mais même au meilleur de sa forme, elle n'aurait pas eut le courage de tenter de les arrêter.

Sherlock le fît lui-même. Il poussa doucement Irène loin de lui et jeta un œil à Molly.

« Ne soyez pas si jalouse Docteur Hooper. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir comme ça. » Elle fondit et embrassa Molly fermement.

Tout aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, cela fini lorsque Sherlock attrapa Irène par les épaules, la tirant loin de Molly. « Habillez-vous, Femme. »

Molly gémit et couvrit son visage une fois de plus. «Est-ce que tout le monde va enfin pouvoir me laisser tranquille, s'il vous plaît ? »

Sherlock semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Molly venait de se lever, retournant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Elle voulais vraiment que l'on la laisse seule.

Après environ dix minutes, elle entendit le tintement de la porcelaine. Elle regarda de sous la couverture. Sherlock avait placé une tasse de thé à son chevet. « Lait. Deux sucres. J'espère que tu n'exagérait pas quand tu disais que tu le voulais corsé. » Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta la chambre.

_**Voila, ainsi se termine ce chapitre ! Et la relation entre Sherlock et Molly commence tout juste à évoluer ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Note de l'auteur : Vous verrez très rapidement que ce chapitre est écrit du POV de Sherlock. Alors que nous avons été avec Molly jusqu'ici, maintenant qu'il commence à être un peu moins mystérieux, je me sens libre d'aller voir un peu se qui se trame dans sa tête . Attendez-vous à ce que les POV change un peu plus souvent qu'auparavant.**_

_**Note de la traductrice :Voila le septième chapitre de The Full House ! (avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse!)**_

_**Cela me fais vraiment plaisir qu'autant de personne lisent cette fic et je remercie infiniment ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un review ! ^^**_

_**Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :D**_

**ooooooooOoooooooo**

**Partie sept :**

« Alors comme ça vous êtes amoureux du Docteur Hooper, » Commenta Irène calmement tout en se servant une tasse de thé. Elle s'assit en face de Sherlock à la petite table de la cuisine, les jambes croisées. Elle était nue, comme à son habitude.

Sherlock ne prêtait aucune intention à cette manie. Ses doigts étaient joint, reposant sur la table. « Comment vous est venue cette idée ridicule ? »

« Vous l'avez embrassé, » lui répondit Irène.

Sherlock continua de regarder le mur. Toby était à ses pieds, donnant des coups de pattes aux ourlets de son pantalon. Il chassa le chat de son pied. « Je vous ai aussi embrassé. »

« Non Monsieur Holmes. _Je_ vous ai embrassé. » Elle se pencha. « Et d'après mon avis professionnel, vous n'étiez pas vraiment engagé dans ce baiser. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. « Bien que je ne paie que très peu d'attention aux mondanités, je suis assez conscient pour savoir qu'il est de mauvais goût d'embrasser une dominatrice gay dans la maison d'une femme que l'on viens juste d'embrasser. »

Irène se rapprocha encore, sa bouche était à présent à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Ses doigts se raidirent. Sa proximité le dérangeait. Elle était aussi près que la dernière fois. Et cela l'agaçait.

Irène lui fit un sourire mauvais. « Depuis que je suis arrivée, vous dormez dans le lit du Docteur Hooper. Même si vous ne dormez pas, vous restez tout de même avec elle. Vous vous êtes même douché avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assez de courage pour vous empêcher de le refaire. »

« Molly est fragile et vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance. », répondit Sherlock.

Irène se mit à rire. Sherlock pouvait sentir la colère bouillonner en lui. Il détestait être raillé et le rire d'Irène était définitivement moqueur. « J'aime les choses rudes Monsieur Holmes... Et non réticentes. D'ailleurs, je ne me fais pas de vierges. »

Le regard de Sherlock se posa finalement sur Irène. « Molly Hooper n'est pas vierge. »

« Elle est comme il m'importe. » répondit froidement Irène. « Tout l'intérêt que j'ai pu exprimer envers le Docteur Hooper était uniquement dû au fait que je ne peux pas résister à tirer sur une chaîne quelle qu'elle soit. Le Détective Consultant doit être au courant de cela. Vous avez manifestement choisi de l'ignorer car vous aimiez partager son lit avec elle, la regarder se mousser, l'eau dégoulinant- » Elle parcouru d'un doigt sa poitrine nue. «-Son pâle, svelte corps. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux en regardant Irène. « Pourquoi vous souciez-vous autant de ma relation avec Molly Hooper ? »

Irène décroisa les jambes et se leva. « Parce que je ne peux pas supporter de voir quelqu'un mourir de faim. »

Sherlock se renversa dans son fauteuil. « Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas invité à dîner de nouveau ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas celui qui meurt de faim. » Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. « D'ailleurs, je vous ait dit que je ne me faisait pas de vierges. » Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. « Maintenant que je ne suis plus obligée à Barth, je vais sortir avec Anthea. Le sentier est devenu un peu plus clair. »

« Mycroft ne le sait pas encore, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sherlock.

Irène regarda par-dessus son épaule une fois de plus et sourit. « Pas que je sache. »

Sherlock prit son violon et tira sur les cordes. « Il glisse. »

Il regarda la porte fermée de la chambre de Molly tandis qu'il continuait à produire calmement des sons mélodieux avec l'instrument délicat.

OoooooooOoooooooo

Quelques heures après qu'Irène ait quitté l'appartement, Sherlock était toujours assis à la table de la cuisine, son violon à la main.

Molly sortit de sa chambre, semblant aller mieux que le matin même. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et portait un t-shirt surdimensionné portant le nom d'un club de football. Un ancien amant ? Non, il doutait que Molly ne chérisse quelque chose appartenant à l'un de ces anciens amants. Celui de son père.

La lèvre inférieure de Molly s'avançait dans une moue alors qu'elle se jetait sur le siège en face de Sherlock. « Tu es vraiment intelligent. Peut-tu s'il te plaît prédire quand je vais m'énerver et m'empêcher de le faire ? »

« Je t'aurais arrêté hier si tu n'avais pas éteint ton GPS. » Commenta sèchement Sherlock. Il passa soigneusement son regard sur Molly.

Elle rougissait. Elle le regardait. Ses lèvres en particulier. Se sentant mieux, elle se laissait penser aux événements qui étaient survenus la veille et sa réponse à ceux-ci.

« Je suis marié à mon travail. » dit Sherlock soudainement. Il fût lui-même surpris de son intervention soudaine.

Molly fût elle-même prise de court. Elle cligna des yeux. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Mon cerveau- » Il tapota sa tempe de son doigt. « -Doit être complètement concentré sur le travail. Je n'ai pas de place pour autre chose. »

Molly hocha lentement la tête. « Très bien... » Elle détourna rapidement son regard. Elle était blessée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Mais... » Sherlock prolongea le mot plus que nécessaire. « En raison des circonstances actuelles, mon travail et moi sont aliénés. C'est assez frustrant pour moi. Mais cela a permis à d'autres choses de s'infiltrer dans mon disque dur. Des choses auquel vous avez porter mon attention. »

Molly le regarda une nouvelle fois. Elle écarquilla les yeux légèrement. « Comme s'embrasser. »

« C'est... » Sherlock frotta sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. « Plus agréable que la télévision poubelle. »

Molly fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Merci ? » Elle avait l'air terriblement incertaine et éventuellement légèrement irritée.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dis. » poursuivi Sherlock. « J'avais entendu dire qu'embrasser quelqu'un vidait l'esprit. Cependant, j'ai plutôt ressenti l'effet inverse. »

Molly pencha sa tête. « Que sais-tu à propos des baisers, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock détourna son regard. « J'ai supprimé la plupart de mes connaissances à ce sujet. C'était inutile. Mes conclusions me poussaient à penser que c'était un acte superflu, n'ayant pas le mérite d'être étudié de manière pratique. »

Molly se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Quand tu embrasse, ton nerf facial envoie un message à ton cerveau du genre- oh mon Dieu, je suis en train de l'embrasser. Et ton cerveau décide d'inonder ton corps d'hormones. La Sérotonine, qui te détend, rend les choses plus facile à trier. La Dopamine, qui est propre aux récompenses de notre corps. Celle auquel tu es le _plus _susceptible d'être friand, compte tenu de ton ancien usage de la cocaïne. »

Sherlock regarda Molly sous le choc. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle connaissance de son abus des drogues ? Il avait toujours présumé que si elle avait su cela, elle lui aurait fait la morale. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Sherlock, j'ai fais ton ''autopsie''. J'ai dû lire ton dossier médical pour truquer ton cadavre. »

Comme Moriarty, il avait sous-estimé Molly Hooper. Cela l'ennuyait. Il aimait cependant son explication clinique sur l'embrassade. Il savait évidemment tout ce qu'incluait un tel acte, mais il prenait plaisir à l'entendre l'expliquer dans ces termes particuliers. Il pouvait entendre John maintenant :_ Seul toi préférerait parler de choses ringardes et sales, Sherlock._

Il sortit la voix de son ami de sa tête- et la sensation de poignard qu'il sentait à sa poitrine à cette pensée et se concentra sur Molly.

« Sans oublier l'adrénaline. Tu ne voudrais pas faire ce travail en particulier si tu n'étais pas drogué à l'adrénaline. Tu aime lorsque tout ce précipite dans ta tête, le vrombissement de ton rythme cardiaque. » Elle soupira. « Bien sûr, le corps produit également l'ocytocine, que, je suppose tu méprise compte tenu de son association à l'attirance. »

« L'hormone de l'amour, » renifla Sherlock avec dérision. Il glissa sa main au poignet de Molly, plaçant ses doigts contre son pouls. « Est-ce cela, Docteur Hooper ? ». Sa voix était devenue plus profonde. Alors que déduire quelque chose sur soit même est une quasi-impossibilité, il n'ignorait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il décida d'exprimer sa pensée. « J'aime quand tu me parles comme un docteur... D'habitude, tu es trop hésitante quand tu me parle. »

« Tu me rends nerveuse, » répondit Molly tout en détournant le regarde.

« Encore, Molly Hooper ? » Sherlock secoua la tête. « Tu pourrais penser que tu mérite mieux que moi à présent. J'ai terriblement durement essayé de te chasser de mon esprit. »

« Je t'aime toujours, » la rougeur aux joues de Molly s'intensifia.

« Tu es masochiste, » rétorqua Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir l'augmentation de sa fréquence cardiaque. Ou était-ce le sien ? « Peut-être devrais-je laisser Irène s'occuper de toi... Peut-être que tu aimerai... »

« Je _t'aime_, » insista Molly.

« Oui... évidemment. » Le front de Sherlock se plissa. Il n'y avait que trois personnes dont il pouvait se rappeler qui avaient toujours pris soin de lui, malgré ses défauts et bizarreries prétendus et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était brillant : sa mère, Mme Hudson, qui était comme une seconde mère pour lui, John, qui était plus proche de lui que son propre frère et qu'il aimait davantage . A présent il y avait Molly. Et elle était... juste Molly.

Molly avait toutes les raisons de croire que c'était un escroc, mais n'avait jamais douté de lui. Elle avait sacrifié sa réputation et sa carrière pour lui.

Sherlock siffla dans un souffle. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de Molly. « Les sentiments sont un défaut de substance chimique que l'on trouve du côté des perdants, » il répéta ce qu'Irène lui avait dit un jour, ce qui semblait remonter à des siècles. Elle avait perdu à cause de ses sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas permis aux sentiments de le troubler.

« Seulement si tu ne peut pas faire confiance à la-dite personne, » répondit doucement Molly.

Sherlock se retourna vivement. Il se glissa afin de se tenir près de Molly, l'attrapant par la taille et la soulevant. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était brusque et inélégant. Il pouvait la sentir trembler dans ses bas, ses mains glissant lentement dans ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il appréciait la sensation que procuraient ses doigts fins s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux bouclés. Sherlock se demanda s'il pouvait sentir le moment où son cerveau libérerai la chimie que Molly avait décrit.

La timide Molly Hooper. Molly Hooper qui l'aimait. Molly Hooper qui était son seul refuge.

Sherlock répliqua. « Bien sûr. »

« Hein ? » Demanda Molly bêtement, clignant des yeux en le regardant. Son visage était rouge et ses lèvres étaient enflées.

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Ce n'est tout de même pas mal. Et très approprié au _modus operandi _(NdT :mode opératoire) de Moriarty d'en avoir d'autres qui fassent son sale boulot. »

Les doigts de Molly s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans les cheveux de Sherlock et elle se pencha vers lui. « Vous avez tout les deux le même angle mort. » Elle rayonna. « Je ne pourrai jamais, _jamais_ penser que tu n'en vailles la pas la peine, Sherlock Holmes. »

Molly rejoignit leur bouches une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, l'esprit de Sherlock ne s'emballa pas. Il n'était pas concentré sur le tri de toutes les pièces confuses de son palais de mémoire. Au lieu de cela, il se concentrai sur les lèvres chaudes pressées contre les siennes.

C'était... agréable.

Soudain, Molly recula, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. « Sherlock, es-tu _toujours_ aussi excité lorsque tu es sur le point d'arriver à une déduction ? »

Sherlock jeta un œil à la bosse qui se pressait avec insistance dans son pantalon et sur l'abdomen de Molly. « Eh bien... je trouve cela... agréable... Mais non... cet aboutissement est en réalité... très inhabituel. »

Molly glissa ses mains hors des cheveux de Sherlock et pris un peu de recul. « Je suppose que je devrais le prendre comme un compliment alors ? » Elle rit nerveusement et sourit.

Sherlock resta parfaitement immobile. « Je...suppose. »

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il avait senti son cœur tonner quand elle s'était pressée contre lui. Mais, non-il ne pouvais pas en juger. Son cœur semblait s'être emballé. Cela aurait troublé les résultats.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, » dit rapidement Sherlock. Quelque chose en lui voulait se frapper pour avoir fait cette déclaration, mais il mit cette chose de côté. « Ce fût une expérience très intéressante, Docteur Hooper. » Il tendit la main et lui serra la sienne très maladroitement. « Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je suspectais pouvoir aider à mon raisonnement cognitif. Je devrais peut-être y donner une réflexion plus approfondie. »

Sur ce, il se retourna et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Très vite, il se dépouilla de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'appuya contre le mur, laissant le jet mordant frapper son corps. Son esprit était en guerre avec lui-même. Fallait-il y donner une réflexion plus approfondie ou juste le supprimer entièrement de son disque dur ?

_**Voila ! Ce septième chapitre est à présent terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je m'excuse encore une fois pour la longue attente !^^**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de ce que vous pensez de cette fic. (que se soit sur l'histoire en elle même ou sur ma traduction.)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !:)**_

_**PS: Merci à toi Layke de m'avoir corrigé! ;)**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Coucou ! Me voici de retour pour le huitième chapitre de The Full House ! Ce chapitre est assez particulier alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu !:)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

**Partie huit :**

Dire que les choses avaient été tendues aurait été un euphémisme. Sherlock ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des jours. Il y avait des patchs de nicotine usagés abandonnés partout dans l'appartement. Sherlock commençait de nouveau à jouer de son violon. Molly avait essayé d'expliquer cela au propriétaire comme étant un regain d'intérêt pour la musique classique. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il l'avait accepté. Elle n'eût pas non plus le courage de demander à Sherlock d'arrêter. Une aura l'entourait et disait à Molly de garder ses distances.

Elle essayait de ne pas le prendre personnellement. Sherlock ne semblait pas regretter le baiser. Au contraire, il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir face aux informations qu'il avait recueilli.

C'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. _Comment réagir aux informations_. Très Sherlock. Il ne se demanderait jamais comment il se sentait.

Il y a quatre mois, Molly aurait été blessé par cette idée. Toutefois, les choses avaient changé. Elle comprenait mieux Sherlock maintenant. Bien qu'il essayait de le nier, il avait des sentiments. Il avait juste besoin de transformer ces sentiments en quelques données empiriques qu'il pourrait décomposer et analyser.

Dans ses instants les plus sombres, Molly regrettait profondément d'être tombée amoureuse d'un robot comme Sherlock. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ses relations avec des hommes émotionnellement disposés s'étaient avérés meilleurs.

Molly commençait à se sentir un peut acculé. Elle n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis la perte de son emploi. Sherlock ne l'avait pas quitté non plus depuis. Elle n'était pas surprise. Avec cette nouvelle théorie selon laquelle elle était la cible du plan de Moriarty, il voulait sûrement garder un œil sur elle.

Irène allait et venait très régulièrement. Elle avait pris pour habitude de passer ses nuits dehors. Cela au moins soulageait quelque peu la tension qui entourait Molly et Sherlock, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait pris pour habitude de dormir de nouveau sur le canapé quand il était fatigué. Molly ne savait pas si elle aurait été en mesure de supporter que Sherlock soit dans sa chambre la nuit.

Irène était la seule à qui Sherlock adressait la parole, elle lui chuchotait des choses. Puis, il lui soufflait en retour des instructions que Molly ne pouvait pas entendre. Quand Irène repartait, Sherlock se plongeait de nouveau sur son travail sur l'ordinateur.

Sherlock envoyait Irène faire son travail su le terrain. Cela était quelque peu inquiétant pour Molly. Sherlock faisait ses propres investigations. Pourtant, il restait dans l'appartement avec elle.

Molly se demandait s'il lui en voulait encore pour ce qui s'était passé. Pas de doute, ce devait être ça.

Une semaine après le jour ou ils s'étaient embrassés, Sherlock posa son violon et se dirigea vers Molly qui était assise sur le canapé. Elle lisait un livre et caressait Toby distraitement.

« J'étais sexuellement excité quand tu m'as embrassé, » dit clairement Sherlock.

Molly leva les yeux et hocha la tête. « J'avais...remarqué. » Sa voix tremblait quelque peu.

« Je ne suis pas concerné par l'exitation sexuelle ou par les enchevêtrements émotionnels. », poursuivit Sherlock.

Molly hocha la tête. Elle ne le croyait pas vraiment sur le second point. Après tout, aurait-il simulé sa mort en premier leu s'il ne se souciait pas des enchevêtrement émotionnels ?

« J'ai dépenser énormément d'énergie à tenter de supprimer cette expérience de mon esprit. » Sherlock plissa les yeux sur Molly. « Je pensais cela trop pénible à traiter. »

Molly sentit son cœur se briser. Bien sûr, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à plus de la part de Sherlock qu'un baiser expérimental.

« Mais... » Poursuivit Sherlock. « J'ai l'impression d'être en mesure d'effacer ces données particulières. Il semble que se débarrasser de la mémoire est beaucoup plus pénible pour mes fonctions cognitives. »

Molly mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Que dis-tu, Sherlock ? »

Le regard de Sherlock se posa rapidement sur elle. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose en analysant ses réactions. « Je ne serais pas contre la poursuite de l'expérience que nous avons commencé la semaine dernière. »

Molly cessa de malmener sa lèvre inférieure. Sa langue passa sur la dite lèvre pour apaiser la douleur qu'elle y sentait. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Sherlock rivés sur elle tandis qu'elle le faisait. « Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse considérer cela comme une simple expérience, Sherlock. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. « J'en suis conscient. C'est le terme que j'ai choisi. »

« Mais Sherlock- »

Molly voulu lui rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas une boîte de Pétri qu'il pouvait titiller à sa guise. Mais il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa judicieusement. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus confiant dans ce qu'il faisait que la dernière fois. Molly gémit légèrement et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux agréablement doux de Sherlock

Elle se sentit emportée. Sherlock avait pris sa place sur le canapé et elle était alors à cheval sur ses genoux. Elle soupira doucement dans sa bouche et approfondi le baiser.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, une voix lui criait que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire les choses. On ne se pelote pas passionnément avec un homme alors qu'on n'est jamais sortit avec avant.

Bien entendu, elle _avait_ vécu avec Sherlock pendant à peu près quatre mois. Elle le connaissait depuis plus de deux ans. Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour sortir dîner et regarder un film avec lui ?

Elle réfléchit à ce à quoi un rendez-vous avec Sherlock ressemblerait. La regarder manger silencieusement, prétextant qu'il a déjà mangé il y a deux jours. Aller au cinéma et souligner toutes les parcelles peu approfondis et le manque de réalisme du film. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé.

Sherlock se détacha de Molly, la mine légèrement renfrognée. « Ai-je fait quelque chose que tu trouve drôle ? »

Molly secoua la tête. « Non. Je... Euh... Désolée. » Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge mince.

Cela semblait détourner Sherlock de ses questions tandis qu'un profond gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Oh, qu'elle aimait ce son.

Elle sentit les doigts de Sherlock passer sous son chemisier, glissant sur la peau de son dos nu. Elle gémit doucement et se pressa contre les genoux de Sherlock. Elle pouvait sentir les vibrations de son excitation.

Cette expérimentation allait bouger bien vite, n'est-ce pas ? Non pas que Molly ne s'en plaigne vraiment. Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles. Sans parler du fait qu'avoir une relation sexuelle avec _Sherlock Holmes_ était son plus fréquent-et son plus précieux-fantasme depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle voulait le toucher en retour, mais elle revînt brusquement à la réalité et s'éloigna de Sherlock. « J'ai besoin de me laver, » murmura-t-elle avec regret.

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tout de suite ? »

« J'ai caresser le chat, » Répondit Molly pour s'excuser.

Sherlock l'aida à se lever de ses genoux et leva les yeux au ciel. « Va te laver les mains. »

Molly se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se lava furieusement les mains, se débarrassant de tout les poils de chats qu'il pourrait rester.

Ce n'était probablement pas strictement nécessaire. Toby était très propre et elle ne l'avait pas trop touché. Maintenant qu'elle avait mis cette pensée dans la tête de Sherlock, elle était certaine qu'il insisterait qu'elle se lave à chaque fois qu'ils auraient un rapport sexuel (_auront_-ils de nouveau des relations sexuelles après cela ? ). Surtout, Molly avait besoin d'un moment pour analyser la situation.

C'est pas vrai, elle commençait à ressembler à Sherlock. C'est lui qui était censé ''analyser les situations''.

Molly s'appuya contre l'évier et pris plusieurs respirations profondes et contrôlées. Quand elle se sentit arrêter de trembler, elle se releva et sortit de la salle de bains.

Sherlock n'était plus dans le salon. Quelque chose dans son esprit brillant lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'enquêter immédiatement, quel que soit son état d'excitation ? Une telle idée était à peine incroyable quand il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes.

« Molly ? »

Molly siffla dans un souffle tandis qu'elle se retourna au son de la voix. Elle venait de sa chambre.

C'était Sherlock, qui l'attendait. Il avait enlevé sa veste et l'avait plié soigneusement sur son miroir. Il avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, révélant sa peau.

Molly avança à pas hésitants vers lui. Elle posa une main sur les siennes, occupés à tripoter les boutons de chemises. « Puis-je ? »

Le front de Sherlock se fronça, clairement embarrassé par la demande de Molly. Elle le regarda sans rien dire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Avec un petit soupir, Sherlock autorisa Molly à déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle l'avait déjà vu nu auparavant. Mais c'était autre chose à présent. Elle pouvait réellement l'apprécier maintenant. Sherlock était, en un mot, magnifique. Elle retira sa chemise et s'agrippa à son cou de nouveau, léchant et suçant sa peau pâle. Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir et ses mains la frôlèrent avant de se glisser sous son chemisier, le passant au dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts rampèrent ensuite jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, luttant avec les fermoirs.

Sherlock fit la moue tandis qu'il lui était difficile de les défaire. Quand il réussi à décrocher l'un des fermoirs et tenta de défaire l'autre, il abandonna sa tentative et regarda Molly. « Mais qui à donc bien pu inventer cet engin _ridicule_ et pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin d'en porter un ? Tu n'as presque rien à soutenir! »

Molly lança un regarde noir à Sherlock. « Mais tu veux toujours y avoir un accès libre. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. « Oui. C'est pourquoi je suis frustré. »

Molly atteignit son propre dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. « Une suggestion : N'insulte pas la femme qui est sur le point de coucher avec toi. »

Sherlock passa un doigt sur le dos de Molly. « Es-tu tellement insulté que tu vas arrêter ce que l'on est en train d'entreprendre ? »

Les orteils de Molly se courbèrent à la sensation des doigts de Sherlock effleurant à peine sa peau sensible. « Non, » sa voix trembla légèrement. Elle se pencha vers lui, enfouissant son visage sur son torse nu. « Je...Je pense que je veux continuer. »

Sherlock poussa Molly sur le lit et elle se retrouva sous lui. Mon Dieu, était-il toujours aussi grand ? Il était imposant, pesant sur elle. Il chercha sa bouche pour un baiser.

« J'ai vu une grande variété de documents pornographiques en parcourant l'ordinateur portable de John ». Les mains de Sherlock se posèrent sur sa poitrine et il semblait prendre note de tout endroit susceptible de lui soutirer un gémissement et se concentrait sur ceux-ci. « Dans ma tentative de supprimer notre expérience antérieure, j'ai recherché des formes plus réalistes de l'intimité humaine. »

Molly se tortilla sous lui, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules et sur ce merveilleux dos qu'elle lorgnait chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas son long manteau. « Tu as fait des recherches sur les relations sexuelles ? »

Sherlock avait l'air un peu gêné. « Avec du recul, ce n'était pas la façon la plus efficace de faire abstraction de notre rencontre. »

Molly leva ses hanches pour permettre à Sherlock de faire glisser son pantalon. « Était-ce tout ce que tu as fait cette semaine ? Essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et faire des recherches sur les rapports sexuelles? »

Sherlock ricana tandis qu'il continuait de déshabiller Molly et lui-même. « Bien sûr que non. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Sebastian Moran et son possible lien avec Moriarty, dont je suis presque entièrement certain qu'il n'est pas seulement ''potentiel'' ». Sherlock imita l'action que Molly avait effectué, accordant une attention particulière à son cou. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. « Sebastian Moran est un ancien colonel de l'armée, s'étant retiré dans des circonstances plutôt suspectes. C'est un chasseur passionné. Je soupçonne Moriarty de trouver une grande utilité à un assassin comme lui. »

Constatant que Sherlock était grandement occupé par ses explications, Molly le renversa et pris le contrôle des choses. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et suivi un chemin de sa bouche. Sherlock continuait de parler, bien que ses paroles était ponctuées de gémissements.

« Rien dans son profil personnel ne suggère un intérêt ou une aptitude aux affaires administratives à l'hôpital. » Dit-il dans un souffle alors qu'elle promenait sa langue sur son torse. « Il a seulement travaillé avec les Affaires internes depuis peu de temps avant ma mort. Je crois que son CV a été forgé et qu'il a été installé par Moriarty spécifiquement pour garder un œil sur mon travail au sein de Barth. Si on lui confie une telle responsabilité, nul doute qu'il était... »

Molly regarda Sherlock à la hauteur de son nombril. Il regardait maintenant vers elle, ses yeux claires écarquillés. Elle pouvait voir la pomme d'Adam de Sherlock bouger tandis qu'il déglutit. « ...Tu trouve que cet entretien est inapproprié pour une rencontre intime ? »

Molly secoua lentement la tête. Elle fit une pause, traçant lentement un motif sur son ventre, causant la contraction de ses muscles. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas habituel. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Mais à vrai dire, tant que tu ne déduis pas de choses sur moi... Je trouve ça un peu... Eh bien...sexy. »

Sherlock attrapa Molly et la plaça sur le dos, l'embrassant fermement. « Eh bien, Molly Hooper... Cela peut s'arranger. »

**Voila ! Ainsi s'achève le huitième chapitre ! Désolée pour la soudaine coupure et pour le gros suspens qu'engendre cette fin, mais c'est un vœux de l'auteur et je ne peux que le respecter !:)**

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre neuf ! (n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !:D )**

**PS: Merci encore à Layke pour les fautes! ;) Pour te répondre, oui, c'était bien des fautes d'inattention vu que je n'ai fini la traduction de ce chapitre que très tard dans la nuit! ^^" **


End file.
